Laços de família
by Marina Jolie
Summary: A revelação de um segredo do passado poderá mudar suas vidas para sempre. Fanfic UA com vários casais. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Comentários:  
**__A fanfic não tem nenhuma relação com a novela exibida pela Globo, nem com o livro de Clarice Lispector. Escolhi esse título porque foi o que melhor traduziu a idéia do enredo. Espero que gostem!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Laços de família**

**Capítulo 1**

Visivelmente irritada, Marin entrou no quarto onde sua irmã mais nova estava dormindo. Ao olhar para a garota, a jovem de cabelos ruivos sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não aguentava mais cuidar da casa sozinha enquanto Shina passava quase o dia inteiro dormindo para depois ir se divertir em suas baladas noturnas. Estava mais do que na hora de tomar uma atitude drástica e acabar com a folga da caçula.  
- Acorda, sua preguiçosa! Já são 10 da manhã e a casa tá uma bagunça! – gritou a ruiva, abrindo repentinamente a janela do quarto.  
- Aiii! Que droga! Precisava me acordar desse jeito? – reclamou Shina, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro por causa da claridade – Minha cabeça tá estourando, e me sinto como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado!  
- Lógico! Ficar na farra enchendo a cara a noite inteira dá nisso! – disse Marin, irritada.  
- Pare de pegar no meu pé, Marin! Se você não sabe aproveitar a vida, o problema é seu! – gritou Shina, mal-humorada.  
- Se aproveitar a vida for sinônimo de vadiagem, prefiro não saber mesmo!  
- Cale a boca! Vai cuidar da sua vida, vai! Por que não vai encher o saco do Apolo?  
- Porque é com você que eu moro, infelizmente. E foi você quem deixou de limpar a casa ontem pra ficar a tarde inteira no shopping com suas amigas, antes de ir para a balada!  
Shina perdeu a paciência de vez:  
- Não sou sua empregada! E se quer a casa arrumada, limpe você mesma!  
- Era só o que faltava! Eu trabalho como uma louca pra sustentar a casa e você ainda quer que eu faça a faxina?? Se você arrumasse um emprego, nós poderíamos contratar alguém, mas você fica aí nessa vida ociosa!  
- Não é ociosa, queridinha. Estou batalhando pelo meu futuro!  
- Ah, sei! Acha mesmo que vai arrumar um marido rico em alguma dessas boates que você freqüenta? Faz-me rir!  
- Pelo menos, não tenho que aturar um bando de crianças mal-educadas, nem me contentar com uma vida medíocre como a sua, com um namorado que não dá a mínima pra você! – gritou Shina.

Marin ficou vermelha de raiva. Aproximando-se da irmã, segurou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu com violência, enquanto dizia rispidamente:  
- Você deveria ter morrido no lugar da sua gêmea! Quem sabe se ela não teria sido uma pessoa muito melhor do que você!  
- Pena que isso não aconteceu! Pelo menos eu não teria que suportar você me atormentando o tempo todo! E nem levaria essa vida de pobre que nós temos! – respondeu Shina, irada.  
Já cansada de discutir, Marin se afastou da jovem. Enquanto olhava para um porta-retrato sobre o criado-mudo, enxugou uma lágrima e disse:  
- Ainda bem que a mamãe não está mais aqui para ouvir esses absurdos. Ela morreria de desgosto!  
Em seguida, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Shina continuou na cama, remoendo os insultos que ouvira da irmã.  
Com exceção de seus pais, não tinham absolutamente nada em comum. Marin, a mais velha, era uma garota simples e romântica, que sonhava apenas em se casar, ter filhos e levar uma vida sem grandes sobressaltos. Shina, por sua vez, era ambiciosa e consumista. Queria ser rica para comprar roupas de estilistas famosos, jóias caríssimas e viajar pelo mundo inteiro, aproveitando a vida ao máximo. Freqüentava as baladas da moda com a intenção de encontrar o "homem certo", alguém que tivesse muita grana e pudesse custear seus luxos, mas ainda não conseguira concretizar seus planos. Os rapazes que conhecera não a levavam a sério, e só queriam passar uma noite com ela para dispensá-la em seguida. Mesmo assim, Shina ainda não desistira de se dar bem na vida.  
Sentia pena de Marin, que se contentava com tão pouco. Ela era professora primária e namorava um "fracassado", no entender de Shina. Apolo trabalhava como vendedor de carros e, além de ganhar pouco, vivia inventando desculpas esfarrapadas para seus sumiços inexplicáveis, que deixavam Marin preocupada. Para não brigarem, a moça fingia que acreditava em suas explicações. _"É tão ingênua..."_, pensava Shina, com certo menosprezo.  
Ela queria muito mais da vida, e estava disposta a tudo para conseguir.

Por outro lado, Marin não se conformava com o comportamento de Shina. Em vez de trabalhar e ajudá-la com as despesas da casa, a irresponsável queria apenas se divertir e perder tempo com futilidades. A mãe delas, Mitie, enfrentara muitas dificuldades para criá-las desde que seu marido a abandonara, na mesma época em que dera à luz as gêmeas. Um dos bebês não sobrevivera, e certamente esse era o motivo de tanta amargura por parte de sua mãe. Como se não bastasse, Shina se transformou em uma jovem revoltada com a vida que tinha, e não se esforçava para estudar ou arrumar um emprego. Mitie falecera há alguns meses, vítima de um ataque cardíaco, deixando Shina e a irmã sozinhas no mundo.  
Marin só não expulsava a irmã de casa porque sentia pena. Mas, em sua opinião, Shina não valia nada.

Naquele mesmo dia, em outro ponto da cidade...  
- Você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso, Saori? – perguntou Shunrey, preocupada.  
- É claro que vou.  
- Mas para que remexer no passado?  
- Eu não terei paz enquanto não descobrir tudo, Shunrey – insistiu a jovem.  
- Você vai ao hospital?  
- Vou. Quer ir comigo? Preciso descobrir o endereço dela.  
- Mas, e se não quiserem te informar?  
Saori suspirou.  
- Eu pago qualquer preço para saber a verdade.  
As duas amigas foram juntas até o hospital para descobrir o grande mistério que envolvia o passado de Saori. A jovem andava muito angustiada desde que seu pai falecera, há pouco mais de um mês. Além de perder o pai e ter que assumir a empresa da família, havia mais um agravante. O Sr. Kido deixara uma carta para a filha, na qual revelara um segredo muito importante para Saori. A moça não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser em descobrir mais sobre o assunto.  
No hospital, ela não teve grandes problemas para conseguir o que queria. De posse do endereço procurado, dirigiu-se ao local, bastante diferente do bairro nobre em que morava. Quando chegaram, Shunrey disse:  
- Prefiro esperar você no carro. Esse momento deve ser apenas entre vocês duas.  
- Tudo bem.  
A garota desceu do carro e foi até o portão, mas hesitou um pouco antes de apertar a campainha. Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos veio atender.  
- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Saori – apresentou-se - E o seu?  
- É Marin. Em que posso ajudá-la?  
- Eu estou procurando uma pessoa, e me disseram que ela mora aqui. O nome dela é Mitie.  
- Sinto muito, mas não será possível falar com ela. Minha mãe faleceu no ano passado – explicou Marin.  
Saori ficou muito pálida ao ouvir a notícia. Percebendo, a dona da casa perguntou:  
- Você está bem? Venha, vamos entrar antes que você desmaie.  
A jovem concordou, e entrou na sala com Marin. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto a ruiva buscava um copo de água com açúcar. Depois que a visita bebeu a água, Marin comentou:  
- Você ficou muito abalada quando soube da minha mãe.  
- Eu queria muito conhecê-la. Precisava perguntar algumas coisas muito importantes.  
- Talvez eu possa ajudá-la. O que quer saber?

Saori ficou um pouco indecisa se deveria continuar a conversa, mas precisava saber mais sobre seu passado. Por isso, decidiu ir em frente:  
- Sua mãe deu à luz duas meninas na data X, maternidade Y, certo?  
- Sim. Mas, infelizmente, uma delas morreu depois do parto.  
A jovem a encarou com seriedade e afirmou:  
- Está enganada. Ela sobreviveu. Sua mãe a entregou para adoção porque não tinha condições de sustentar três filhas sozinha.  
- Você está louca? Minha mãe jamais faria isso!  
- Mas fez. Ela tinha sido abandonada pelo seu pai, e não podia ficar com as três meninas. Um homem muito rico a procurou e se ofereceu para criar uma das gêmeas, porque o bebê da esposa dele tinha morrido. Sua mãe aceitou a proposta e entregou a criança.  
Marin se mostrou um pouco irritada.  
- Por que está inventando esses absurdos sobre minha mãe? Quem é você, afinal?

Saori olhou fixamente para ela e disse:  
- Eu... sou aquele bebê. Eu sou sua irmã, Marin.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Você não percebe, sua anta? Se ela for mesmo nossa irmã, terá que nos ajudar!  
__- Ela não tem a menor obrigação de fazer isso. Nossa mãe a abandonou!  
__- Abandonou nada! Ela garantiu um ótimo futuro para essa tal de Saori, isso sim! Pena que não me entregou no lugar dela. Eu teria sido muito mais feliz! – lamentou-se.  
__- Que horror, Shina! Você só pensa em dinheiro! Nem conheceu a garota e já quer se aproveitar da riqueza dela! Nós nem sequer sabemos se ela é mesmo nossa irmã!  
__- Eu espero que seja. Deus ouviu minhas preces! Finalmente serei rica! – comemorou a garota de cabelos verdes. _

* * *

_Marin suspirou, pensando se deveria mesmo recusar aquela oferta. Não se importaria em continuar com a mesma vida de sempre, mas se preocupava com a presença de Shina na casa de Saori. Se ela fosse morar lá, talvez pudesse controlar os desvarios de Shina. Sua intuição lhe dizia que Saori acabaria se arrependendo amargamente de ter feito aquele convite. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:  
**_Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam da fic._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

- Você, minha irmã? É claro que não! - disse Marin, perplexa.  
- Se você não acredita, leia essa carta. Meu pai a escreveu antes de morrer - explicou Saori, entregando o papel nas mãos da jovem.  
Contrariada, Marin começou a ler.

_Querida filha  
Estou à beira da morte, e não gostaria de deixá-la sozinha no mundo. Por esse motivo, decidi lhe contar um segredo que tenho guardado por muitos anos.  
No mesmo dia em que você nasceu, minha esposa deu à luz um bebê prematuro, que infelizmente não conseguiu sobreviver. Quando o médico me deu a notícia, fiquei desesperado. Ela tinha demorado muito para engravidar, e não suportaria perder aquele filho tão esperado.  
Foi quando o médico me contou que outra mulher tivera gêmeas naquele mesmo dia. Mas ela era pobre e havia sido abandonada pelo marido, além de já ter outra filha. Não tinha condições de criar as três meninas.  
Eu a procurei e me ofereci para adotar uma das gêmeas. Ela não queria aceitar, mas eu a convenci de que sua filha teria todo o carinho e conforto do mundo. No fim, ela concordou em entregar um dos bebês. Eu levei a menina para minha esposa, que nunca soube que ela não era sua filha legítima.  
Só decidi contar a verdade porque sua mãe não está mais entre nós, Saori. E também porque acho que você tem direito de conhecer sua família biológica. O nome de sua verdadeira mãe é Mitie V. Você poderá se informar sobre o paradeiro dela no hospital em que nasceu.  
Peço perdão por ter escondido sua origem durante esse tempo todo, mas eu tive medo de contar a verdade e perder sua confiança. _

_De seu pai que a ama..._

Marin terminou a leitura da carta, chocada com o que acabara de saber. Mas ainda não tinha certeza se aquela garota era realmente sua irmã.  
- Como você sabe que minha mãe é a mesma pessoa que está procurando? - perguntou.  
- Fui até o hospital onde nasci, e lá eles me deram esse endereço. É muita coincidência, você não acha?  
A ruiva se levantou do sofá e pegou uma foto dentro da gaveta de um móvel. Mostrando-a para Saori, questionou:  
- Se você é gêmea da Shina... por que vocês são tão diferentes fisicamente?  
- Nem todos os gêmeos são idênticos. Deve ser o nosso caso - afirmou a garota, enquanto olhava para a foto.  
- Sinceramente... não consigo acreditar nessa história.  
- Se você tem dúvidas, podemos fazer um exame de DNA. Assim, confirmaremos se somos irmãs ou não. Você aceita?  
- Por mim, tudo bem.  
Saori levantou-se do sofá.  
- Eu já vou indo. Poderia me dar seu telefone? Depois eu ligo avisando sobre o dia do exame.  
Marin anotou o número em um pedaço de papel e o entregou à visita. Elas se despediram, e Saori saiu do local. Ao entrar no carro, Shunrey perguntou:  
- E então? Conheceu sua mãe?  
- Não... e nunca terei a chance de conhecer... - Saori começou a dizer, antes de explicar o resto da história.  
- Que pena... então sua procura foi inútil - comentou Shunrey.  
- Não, não foi - contestou Saori - Eu tenho duas irmãs, e gostaria de ajudá-las de alguma forma. Eu só conheci a Marin, que é a mais velha. Mas ela não gostou nada de saber a verdade. Sempre acreditou que a outra gêmea tinha morrido.  
- Ela deve ter sido pega de surpresa, Saori. Mas quando vocês se conhecerem melhor, garanto que vão se entender.  
- Espero que sim. Eu era filha única e sempre quis ter irmãos. Agora, ganhei duas de uma só vez.

Shina tinha saído pouco depois de sua briga com Marin. Quando voltou, encontrou a irmã com uma expressão abatida.  
- O que aconteceu? O Apolo sumiu de novo? - perguntou, irônica.  
- Me poupe de suas piadinhas, Shina. Aconteceu uma coisa muito séria.  
- O quê foi?  
- Uma garota veio aqui em casa e disse que é nossa irmã.  
- Era só o que faltava! - disse Shina, irritada - Será que, além de nos abandonar, nosso pai arrumou outros filhos por aí? Não quero ninguém de fora morando aqui com a gente!  
- Não é nada disso. Ela disse que é a sua gêmea... aquela que nós pensávamos que estivesse morta!  
- O quê? - Shina quase caiu para trás ao saber.  
- Isso mesmo. Ela contou que foi adotada por um casal, e o pai dela deixou uma carta...  
Marin contou toda a história. Shina ficou pasma, principalmente quando soube que a suposta irmã parecia ter muito dinheiro.  
- Quer dizer que ela é rica?  
- Pelo carro dela e pelas roupas que estava usando, eu diria que sim.  
- Mas isso é ótimo! Tomara que o exame de DNA dê positivo! - entusiasmou-se.  
- Por que, posso saber?  
- Você não percebe, sua anta? Se ela for mesmo nossa irmã, terá que nos ajudar!  
- Ela não tem a menor obrigação de fazer isso. Nossa mãe a abandonou!  
- Abandonou nada! Ela garantiu um ótimo futuro para essa tal de Saori, isso sim! Pena que não me entregou no lugar dela. Eu teria sido muito mais feliz! - lamentou-se.  
- Que horror, Shina! Você só pensa em dinheiro! Nem conheceu a garota e já quer se aproveitar da riqueza dela! Nós nem sequer sabemos se ela é mesmo nossa irmã!  
- Eu espero que seja. Deus ouviu minhas preces! Finalmente serei rica! - comemorou a garota de cabelos verdes.

Marin não parecia nada satisfeita com a novidade. Não tinha nada contra Saori, mas a descoberta de que sua mãe havia mentido durante todos aqueles anos a revoltava. Em seu ponto de vista, nada justificava entregar a própria filha em adoção.

**Duas semanas depois...**  
Marin, Shina e Saori haviam feito o teste de DNA e aguardavam o resultado. Shina era a que mais torcia por um resultado positivo. Desde que conhecera Saori, não hesitara em bajular a suposta irmã. Já Marin mantinha-se distante, pois ainda não havia superado a decepção com a mãe. No fundo, torcia para que o resultado fosse negativo.  
Numa terça-feira, Saori foi até a casa delas. Trazia nas mãos um envelope. Só resistiu à curiosidade de abri-lo antes da hora porque queria partilhar o resultado junto com as outras duas. Quando abriu o envelope, pegou o papel e leu: positivo. Eram filhas do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe.  
- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! - disse Shina, abraçando Saori. Na verdade, ela estava feliz com a possibilidade de usufruir da vida boa que sua nova irmã levava.  
- Você não vai dizer nada, Marin? - perguntou a jovem de cabelo lilás.  
- Eu... não sei o que dizer... - respondeu a ruiva, sem esconder sua decepção.  
- Você não ficou feliz com o resultado? - insistiu Saori, chateada.  
- Não é isso. É que durante 20 anos acreditei que minha irmã havia morrido, e agora descubro que ela está viva e passou todo esse tempo longe de nós porque minha mãe a entregou em adoção. Não consigo perdoar a atitude de minha mãe.  
- Você não acha que eu tenho mais motivos para guardar rancor do que você, sabendo que minha própria mãe me deu para outra pessoa? Mas eu não a condeno, Marin. Ela estava sozinha, com três filhas para criar. Ela só pensou no futuro da gente - afirmou Saori.  
Marin sabia que a garota tinha razão. Mas havia outra coisa preocupando-a. Não sabia se conseguiria amar aquela irmã, que era uma completa desconhecida para ela.

Saori olhou para as duas e disse:  
- Eu estive pensando, e gostaria de ajudar vocês. Afinal, são minhas irmãs. Por isso, eu quero convidá-las para morarem em minha casa. Vocês aceitam?  
- Claro que sim! Quando nos mudamos? - perguntou Shina, ansiosa.  
- Espere aí, Shina - interrompeu Marin - Eu não pretendo sair daqui.  
- Você pode ficar onde quiser. Eu vou morar na casa da Saori!  
A jovem milionária perguntou para a ruiva:  
- Por que não quer morar em minha casa, Marin? Lá você terá uma vida melhor, empregados e tudo o mais.  
- Não acho isso certo. Você não tem obrigação de nos ajudar.  
- Mas eu quero fazer isso - insistiu Saori.  
- Obrigada, mas aqui é meu lugar.  
- Pois eu vou fazer minhas malas agora mesmo! - avisou Shina, indo na direção do quarto.  
Ao ficarem à sós, Saori decidiu ter uma conversa franca com Marin.  
- Eu sei que ainda não nos conhecemos, e diria até que você não gostou de saber que sou sua irmã...  
- Não é isso - interrompeu Marin - Eu só não esperava por essa surpresa.  
- Não importa. Só queria pedir que você pensasse no assunto. Eu sempre quis ter irmãos, e agora descobri que tenho duas. Eu gostaria muito de conviver com vocês e recuperar o tempo que passamos afastadas.  
- Suas intenções são boas, mas... será que ainda é possível recuperar esse tempo? O passado não volta, Saori.  
- Pode não voltar, mas o presente e o futuro dependem de nós. E eu gostaria muito que vocês fossem morar comigo. Por favor, prometa que vai pensar nisso.  
- Está bem - concordou Marin.  
Meia hora depois, Shina terminou de arrumar suas malas e foi toda saltitante guardá-las no carro de Saori. Marin olhava para Shina com ar de censura. Como podia ser tão interesseira? Estava na cara que o motivo de sua felicidade não era por saber que tinha outra irmã, mas apenas porque essa irmã poderia lhe oferecer a vida que sempre sonhou.  
- Se mudar de idéia, ligue para mim - disse Saori para Marin.  
- Está bem - concordou a jovem - E você, Shina, comporte-se hein? Não faça com que a Saori se arrependa de ter levado você para a casa dela.  
- Ela nunca irá se arrepender - garantiu Shina - Tchauzinho!  
Mentalmente, ela acrescentou: _"otária"_!

O carro se afastou. Marin suspirou, pensando se deveria mesmo recusar aquela oferta. Não se importaria em continuar com a mesma vida de sempre, mas se preocupava com a presença de Shina na casa de Saori. Se ela fosse morar lá, talvez pudesse controlar os desvarios de Shina. Sua intuição lhe dizia que Saori acabaria se arrependendo amargamente de ter feito aquele convite.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Espero que tenha gostado do quarto...  
- Gostar? Eu amei! - disse Shina, jogando-se na cama recoberta com uma colcha de seda dourada - Você é chique, hein Saori? Isso aqui deve ter custado uma nota!  
A garota ficou constrangida.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Depois do almoço, eu te mostro o resto da casa.  
- Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, maninha! - afirmou Shina, forçando uma intimidade que ainda não existia. __

* * *

__- Quer dizer que você joga tênis? - perguntou a jovem, toda assanhada para cima de Seiya - Eu sempre quis aprender...  
- Eu posso te ensinar, se você quiser - respondeu Seiya, satisfeito com o interesse dela. Afinal, Saori nunca o olhara daquele jeito, e estava cansado de esperar que essa situação mudasse.  
Aioria era outro que não desgrudava os olhos de Shina. Apesar de sua falta de refinamento à mesa, divertia-se com o jeito despachado da moça.  
Quem não estava gostando nada era Saori. Ver seu melhor amigo e o próprio primo babando por sua irmã a aborrecia muito.__

* * *

__- Você não está sendo generosa demais com ela? Vocês se conheceram há tão pouco tempo... Sinceramente, não acho justo você fazer tanto por essa garota.  
- Mas ela é minha irmã! - contestou Saori.  
- E daí? Só por isso você vai deixar ela fazer o que quiser? Até mesmo conquistar o Seiya?  
Saori corou ao ouvir aquela pergunta inesperada.  
- Como assim, conquistar o Seiya? Eu não tenho nada com isso! Ele é meu amigo, não meu namorado!  
- Porque você quer, Saori. Tenho certeza de que as coisas seriam diferentes se você abrisse seus olhos..._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Essa relação familiar entre Shina-Marin-Saori parece que não vai ser nada tranquila! Mas acho que elas não vão brigar só por causa do $ não, hehehe... Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários:  
**_Por favor, deixem reviews, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 3**

- Caraca! Que casa linda! - deslumbrou-se Shina quando entrou na mansão em que iria morar.  
- Vou mostrar seu quarto - afirmou Saori, que fez um sinal para o mordomo - Tatsume, esta é Shina, uma de minhas irmãs. Por favor, leve as malas dela para o quarto que reservei.  
- Como quiser, Srta. - disse Tatsume, enquanto tentava disfarçar seu choque ao perceber que a irmã de sua patroa era uma pobretona com ares de perua. Suas longas unhas eram pintadas de vermelho vivo, e ela usava vinte pulseiras em cada braço, além do vestido justíssimo com estampa de oncinha e saltos plataforma que tinham mais ou menos 20 centímetros de altura.  
Shina entrou em seu novo quarto e vibrou com a decoração. Os móveis, as cortinas e os objetos pareciam ter saído diretamente de uma daquelas revistas sofisticadas que costumava folhear nos consultórios de dentista.  
- Espero que tenha gostado do quarto...  
- Gostar? Eu amei! - disse Shina, jogando-se na cama recoberta com uma colcha de seda dourada - Você é chique, hein Saori? Isso aqui deve ter custado uma nota!  
A garota ficou constrangida.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Depois do almoço, eu te mostro o resto da casa.  
- Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, maninha! - afirmou Shina, forçando uma intimidade que ainda não existia.  
- Espero que sim, Shina - concordou Saori, um pouco incomodada com o jeito espalhafatoso da irmã.  
Conforme prometera, ela mostrou o resto da casa para Shina, que adorou tudo: a piscina, a sala de estar e todos os quartos d a casa, principalmente o de Saori.  
- Quantas roupas lindas! - disse ela, abrindo o closet da jovem.  
- Se quiser, podemos ir ao shopping e comprar roupas novas para você - ofereceu Saori.  
- Tem certeza? Eu adoraria!  
- Mas terá que ser amanhã. Agora à tarde preciso ir à empresa resolver alguns assuntos. Meu pai me deixou de herança uma casa de shows e uma boate, mas eu ainda estou me inteirando dos negócios - explicou.  
- Já que você vai sair, acho que vou passar o resto da tarde na piscina.  
- Divirta-se - disse Saori.  
Não estava gostando muito do comportamento de Shina, mas tentava compreender a situação. A garota morava numa casa simples, e era natural que se deslumbrasse num ambiente como aquele.  
- Oi Saori. Passei aqui para irmos juntos à empresa.  
Ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com Aioria, seu primo.  
- Aioria! Que bom que veio. Gostaria de lhe apresentar Shina. Ela é minha irmã gêmea, como te contei.  
- Vocês duas são lindas, mas não parecem gêmeas - observou Aioria, encantado com a desconhecida - Prazer. Sou Aioria, primo de Saori por parte de pai - apresentou-se.  
- Eu sou Shina. Obrigada pelo elogio - respondeu a jovem, toda sedutora.  
- Vamos indo, Aioria? - perguntou Saori.  
- Vamos. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Shina.  
- Para mim também. Tchau!  
Os dois se despediram, e a jovem de cabelos verdes ficou olhando-os enquanto se afastavam. _"Que bonitão esse primo dela. E deve ser cheio da grana também"_, pensou.

Para comemorar a chegada de sua irmã, Saori havia convidado Aioria, Shunrey e o irmão desta, Seiya, para jantarem em sua casa. Os dois últimos eram seus amigos de longa data. Mas Saori nem imaginava que Seiya era completamente apaixonado por ela, uma vez que sempre o vira apenas como um amigo.  
Depois das apresentações, percebeu que Shina não tirava os olhos de Seiya, e que ele também não parecia indiferente a ela. Sem saber por que, isso a incomodou.  
Ao contrário do irmão, Shunrey não foi com a cara de Shina, que aos seus olhos aparentava ser interesseira e vulgar. E também não gostou de perceber que ela estava flertando com Seiya. Mesmo sabendo que seu irmão não era correspondido, sempre torcera para que ele conquistasse Saori. A presença de Shina poderia estragar tudo.  
- Quer dizer que você joga tênis? - perguntou a jovem, toda assanhada para cima de Seiya - Eu sempre quis aprender...  
- Eu posso te ensinar, se você quiser - respondeu Seiya, satisfeito com o interesse dela. Afinal, Saori nunca o olhara daquele jeito, e estava cansado de esperar que essa situação mudasse.  
Aioria era outro que não desgrudava os olhos de Shina. Apesar de sua falta de refinamento à mesa, divertia-se com o jeito despachado da moça.  
Quem não estava gostando nada era Saori. Ver seu melhor amigo e o próprio primo babando por sua irmã a aborrecia muito. Shina estava consciente da sedução que exercia sobre os dois, e aproveitava-se disso para se expor ainda mais. Ela não tinha o menor pudor de falar sobre assuntos de sua intimidade na frente de pessoas desconhecidas. Esse comportamento irritava Saori, que não suportava gente exibicionista e vulgar. Já estava começando a se arrepender de ter levado Shina para sua casa. Talvez tivesse agido com precipitação.

**No dia seguinte...  
**- Uau! Que vestidos incríveis! - disse Shina, encantada com as peças expostas na vitrine.  
Ela já estava com seis sacolas cheias em cada mão. Saori olhava para o relógio, impaciente. Já estava cansada de andar pelo shopping com Shina, e nada parecia deter sua fúria consumista. Ela já comprara várias roupas, oito pares de sapatos, cinco bolsas...  
- Acho que já podemos voltar para casa, não é Shina? - perguntou a jovem.  
- Ah, só mais essa loja! Eu juro!  
Contrariada, Saori entrou com ela, que experimentou vinte modelos diferentes até se decidir por um vestido verde-água e uma calça jeans.  
- Obrigada, maninha! Eu sempre sonhei com isso! Entrar num shopping e poder comprar à vontade! - afirmou Shina, rodopiando as sacolas pelo corredor.  
- De nada, Shina - respondeu a irmã, com vontade de enforcá-la.  
Ao chegar em casa, Shina foi correndo para o quarto, onde experimentou novamente tudo o que havia comprado. Ligou o aparelho de som, colocou uma música bem sugestiva e improvisou um desfile diante do espelho, mesmo sem platéia.  
Saori encheu sua banheira de hidromassagem, misturou alguns sais de banho e entrou na água. Precisava descansar um pouco depois da maratona de compras com Shina. Mas seus pensamentos não a deixavam relaxar. Não conseguia esquecer dos olhares que Seiya dirigira à sua irmã no dia anterior. _"Não entendo porque estou me incomodando tanto com isso. Ele é só um amigo, e tem direito de se interessar pela Shina"_, pensava. Entretanto, a simples perspectiva de um namoro entre os dois a afligia. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do quarto. Rapidamente, vestiu um roupão de banho e foi atender.  
- Oi Saori. Como vai a maluca da sua irmã? - perguntou Shunrey, entrando no aposento - Nunca vi alguém tão sem noção quanto ela!  
A outra jovem suspirou.  
- Depois das centenas de vestidos, bolsas e sapatos que comprou hoje, acho que vai me dar um pouco de sossego.  
- Você não está sendo generosa demais com ela? Vocês se conheceram há tão pouco tempo... Sinceramente, não acho justo você fazer tanto por essa garota.  
- Mas ela é minha irmã! - contestou Saori.  
- E daí? Só por isso você vai deixar ela fazer o que quiser? Até mesmo conquistar o Seiya?  
Saori corou ao ouvir aquela pergunta inesperada.  
- Como assim, conquistar o Seiya? Eu não tenho nada com isso! Ele é meu amigo, não meu namorado!  
- Porque você quer, Saori. Tenho certeza de que as coisas seriam diferentes se você abrisse seus olhos...  
- O que está insinuando, Shunrey?  
- Que, se você não tomar cuidado, vai entregar meu irmão de bandeja para a Shina. Será que é isso mesmo o que você quer?  
- Você viaja, sabia?  
Shunrey não disse mais nada, mas tinha certeza de que Saori ficara incomodada com o flerte entre Seiya e Shina durante o jantar.

Mais tarde, a jovem recebeu uma ligação de Marin.  
- Oi Saori, tudo bem?  
- Tudo, e você?  
- A Shina está se comportando?  
- Bem... acho que sim... - respondeu Saori, hesitante - E você, pensou melhor na minha proposta?  
- Pensei... e acho que vou aceitar - respondeu Marin.  
- Que ótimo! Quando você virá?  
- Não sei... pode ser no fim de semana? Preciso arrumar minhas coisas, e como trabalho, tenho pouco tempo.  
- Tudo bem! Eu mandarei meu motorista buscá-la no sábado - respondeu Saori, entusiasmada.  
- Então, nos vemos no sábado! - despediu-se Marin.  
Saori desligou o telefone, satisfeita. Talvez a presença de sua outra irmã servisse para controlar um pouco aquele furacão que atendia pelo nome de Shina.

**Dias depois...  
**Marin chegara à casa de Saori com apenas duas malas. Uma delas com roupas, e a outra, com livros e outros materiais escolares. Sua simplicidade contrastava nitidamente com a ostentação de Shina, que trouxera quatro malas, sendo uma delas só de bijouterias e acessórios.  
Sentia-se um tanto quanto deslocada dentro daquela casa enorme, e esperava não se arrepender de sua decisão. Saori a recepcionara com um grande sorriso.  
- Seja bem-vinda, Marin! Fique à vontade, porque agora a casa também é sua!  
Apolo não gostara nem um pouco quando ela contara que se mudaria para a casa de sua nova irmã. Tiveram até uma briga, pois o rapaz insistia para que ela continuasse morando em sua antiga casa. Quando Marin disse que só faria isso se ele concordasse em morar com ela, deu para trás e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não assumir um compromisso mais sério. Marin já estava ficando cansada, e por pouco não rompeu o relacionamento.  
Agora, na casa de Saori, esperava ter um pouco mais de tranqüilidade. Isso se Shina deixasse. Espantou-se ao ver a irmã desfilando pelo local com pose de dona do pedaço. Por isso, na primeira oportunidade, chamou Saori para uma conversa.  
- Você não pode deixar a Shina assim, tão à vontade. Ela é muito folgada, e se você não deixar claro que ela não pode agir dessa forma, a tendência é piorar.  
- Ela só está um pouco deslumbrada com a casa e com as roupas que ganhou, Marin - tentou justificar Saori - Falando nisso, se você quiser podemos fazer umas compras.  
- Não se preocupe. Não sou como a Shina. Eu sei o meu lugar.  
- Não diga isso! Se eu a convidei para morar aqui, é porque desejo que você tenha uma vida melhor.  
- Obrigada, mas não precisa se incomodar comigo - afirmou a ruiva.  
Saori ficou feliz ao perceber que Marin era muito diferente de Shina. Enquanto uma era a ambição em pessoa, a outra esbanjava humildade.  
- Eu chamei algumas pessoas para jantarem aqui hoje, e gostaria de apresentar você a elas - revelou a dona da casa.  
- Sou muito tímida - explicou Marin - Não sei se vou me sentir à vontade no meio de pessoas tão refinadas.  
- Não se preocupe. São apenas dois amigos e meu primo, Aioria. Eles são ricos, mas não são esnobes.  
Nesse momento, a campainha tocou.  
- Devem estar chegando - comentou Saori.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros e belos olhos azuis entrou na sala. Saori os apresentou:  
- Aioria, quero que conheça minha outra irmã. Marin, este é meu primo, Aioria.  
Os dois sorriram e se cumprimentaram. Enquanto olhava para a jovem, Aioria teve a estranha sensação de que já a conhecia há muito tempo...

**Próximo capítulo:  
**_- Você não tem moral para me dar conselhos. Você é o tipo de garota que adora ter todos os homens aos seus pés, mas não gosta de ninguém!  
A jovem se irritou.  
- Você não pode falar assim comigo!  
- Então me diga: quando foi que você amou alguém de verdade?  
- Eu... - ela começou a dizer - Isso não é da sua conta!  
- Minha relação com a Shina também não é da sua conta! Pare de se intrometer na minha vida! - exigiu ele, irritado. __

* * *

- Mentira! Você só está interessada porque ele tem dinheiro. Você sempre quis um marido rico! - acusou Marin.  
- E daí? Que mal tem em juntar o útil ao agradável? - debochou Shina.  
- Tenho vergonha de ser sua irmã, Shina!  
- Por que você não me deixa em paz e vai paparicar sua "querida irmãzinha" Saori, já que você a defende tanto?  
Marin suspirou.  
- Eu mal a conheço. Mas já deu para notar que a Saori é uma boa pessoa. Ela nos convidou para morar aqui, e está fazendo de tudo para nos ajudar.  
- Vocês são iguaizinhas, Marin. Duas otárias! __

* * *

Lembrou-se do jantar da noite anterior. Havia achado o primo de Saori bastante atraente, além de muito simpático. "Mas eu não deveria perder tempo pensando em outro homem", censurou-se.  
De repente, sem que esperasse, uma voz perguntou:  
- Você por aqui? Que ótima surpresa!  
Virou-se e deu de cara com Aioria e seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele sorriu, e sem que pudesse evitar, Marin sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina: **Nina, eu juro que não odeio a Shina... mas, convenhamos, o perfil dela é mais de vilã que de mocinha, né? Imagina fazer uma fic onde ela fosse "meiga e boazinha"... acho que isso não combina muito com ela! Quanto ao Aioria, cuidado pra não babar demais e molhar o teclado, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Eu tmb espero que minha inspiração não vá embora, hahaha... fico feliz que esteja gostando das fics. Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Comentários:_**

_Por favor, comentem o capítulo, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4 **

O jantar transcorreu num clima mais descontraído do que Marin poderia imaginar. Tanto Aioria como os amigos de Saori a trataram muito bem, deixando-a completamente à vontade. A única coisa que a incomodou foi o comportamento de Shina. A jovem não parava de se insinuar para Seiya. Ele parecia estar gostando da situação, pois dava cada vez mais abertura para a jovem. Marin já havia percebido o desconforto de Saori em relação ao "casalzinho". Por isso, depois que o jantar acabou, chamou Shina para conversar, deixando Seiya e Saori sozinhos.  
Eles estavam no jardim da casa. Um pouco mais afastados, Shunrey e Aioria conversavam animadamente. A garota contava sobre suas últimas férias na Europa, provocando risadas em Aioria. Mas este, apesar da companhia agradável, preferia ter a oportunidade de conhecer melhor Marin, a misteriosa irmã de Saori.  
A beleza de Shina o seduzira quando a conhecera, mas logo percebeu que a garota era muito fútil e um tanto quanto vulgar. Já Marin parecia ser uma jovem séria e madura para sua idade, além de possuir uma beleza encantadora.  
Saori aproveitou que Shina desaparecera de vista para ter uma conversa franca com Seiya.  
- Seiya, eu tenho percebido que você e a Shina... que vocês estão muito próximos...  
- Sim, e daí? - perguntou ele.  
- Eu gostaria de te dar um conselho. Shina é minha irmã, mas pelo pouco que conheço dela, não me parece uma pessoa confiável. Ela é totalmente deslumbrada e ambiciosa. Não duvido nada que esteja tentando te conquistar por causa do seu dinheiro.  
Seiya deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Por que está tão preocupada comigo?  
- Nós somos amigos. Estou falando isso para o seu bem! - respondeu ela, nada convincente.  
- Eu nunca me intrometi na sua vida amorosa. Porque você tem que dar palpite na minha?  
- Só acho que você merece alguém melhor que a Shina.  
- É mesmo? Quem, por exemplo? - perguntou ele com ironia.  
Saori ficou sem graça com aquela pergunta.  
- Não sei... existem tantas mulheres por aí... - respondeu, hesitante.  
- Você não tem moral para me dar conselhos. Você é o tipo de garota que adora ter todos os homens aos seus pés, mas não gosta de ninguém!  
A jovem se irritou.  
- Você não pode falar assim comigo!  
- Então me diga: quando foi que você amou alguém de verdade?  
- Eu... - ela começou a dizer - Isso não é da sua conta!  
- Minha relação com a Shina também não é da sua conta! Pare de se intrometer na minha vida! - exigiu ele, irritado.  
Saori olhou para Seiya com ódio.  
- Ótimo! Então fique com a Shina e faça bom proveito! Mas depois não diga que eu não te avisei! - gritou, antes de se afastar do rapaz e sair correndo para dentro de casa.

Aioria comentou com Shunrey:  
- Parece que eles discutiram.  
- Com certeza, por causa da Shina. Essa garota só trouxe problemas!  
- Você não quer falar com seu irmão para saber o que houve?  
Shunrey decidiu seguir a sugestão de Aioria e se aproximou de Seiya.  
- O que foi? Vocês brigaram?  
Muito irritado, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Ela é muito engraçada. Sempre fingiu não perceber que eu gostava dela. Agora, só porque a Shina apareceu, fica tentando me empatar. Qual é a dela, hein?  
- Gostava ou ainda gosta? - questionou Shunrey.  
- Você sabe que eu sou louco por ela - admitiu Seiya - Mas, se a Saori não vê isso, não vou passar o resto da vida esperando que ela mude. Prefiro dar valor a quem me valoriza.  
- Confesso que não vou com a cara da Shina. Ela não é flor que se cheire.  
- Você também? O que você quer, que eu continue sofrendo por um amor não-correspondido? - perguntou o rapaz, irritado.  
- Eu quero que você seja muito feliz, ao lado da Saori. Talvez a chegada da Shina sirva para ela enxergar que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro!  
Seiya balançou a cabeça, tristemente.  
- Acho que já é tarde demais. Cansei de esperar pela Saori. Vou cuidar da minha vida! - afirmou, decidido.

Ele e Saori se conheciam desde crianças. A garota estudara durante alguns anos na Europa, e quando voltou para casa, aos 17 anos, ele se encantou com o que viu. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Desde então, nutrira aquele amor platônico, que nunca tivera coragem de confessar. Saori o via apenas como um amigo, mas ele tinha esperança de que um dia ela o enxergasse com outros olhos. Três anos haviam se passado, e Seiya já não suportava mais esconder seus sentimentos. Quando Shina aparecera jogando charme para o seu lado, pensou em esquecer seu antigo amor. Entretanto, por mais que ele quisesse se apaixonar por Shina, em seu coração só havia lugar para uma pessoa...

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shina...  
- Você não percebe que está perturbando a Saori? - perguntou Marin - Você está se atirando para cima do rapaz, e ela não está gostando nada disso!  
- Tenha santa paciência, Marin! Se ela gostasse dele, seriam namorados, não amigos! Eu estou gostando do Seiya, e muito. Ninguém vai me fazer desistir dele!  
- Mentira! Você só está interessada porque ele tem dinheiro. Você sempre quis um marido rico! - acusou Marin.  
- E daí? Que mal tem em juntar o útil ao agradável? - debochou Shina.  
- Tenho vergonha de ser sua irmã, Shina!  
- Por que você não me deixa em paz e vai paparicar sua "querida irmãzinha" Saori, já que você a defende tanto?  
Marin suspirou.  
- Eu mal a conheço. Mas já deu para notar que a Saori é uma boa pessoa. Ela nos convidou para morar aqui, e está fazendo de tudo para nos ajudar.  
- Vocês são iguaizinhas, Marin. Duas otárias!  
- Como você é ingrata! Depois de tudo que ela fez por você, é assim que se refere à Saori?  
- Com essa pose de boa-moça, ela não passa de uma ingênua, uma bobona. Nem precisava fazer exame de DNA pra saber que ela é realmente sua irmã!  
A ruiva olhou para Shina e disse com sarcasmo:  
- Depois de agüentar alguém sem caráter como você durante todos esses anos, eu realmente merecia descobrir que a Saori é minha irmã. Por sorte, ela é muito melhor que você. Só lamento que nossa mãe tenha escolhido a filha errada para dar em adoção!  
Em seguida, saiu do quarto, deixando Shina mordida de raiva. _"Essas duas insuportáveis não perdem por esperar! Seiya será meu, e quando isso acontecer, não terei que agüentar mais os sermões da Marin, nem as frescuras da Saori!"_, pensou ela.  
Já percebera que Seiya amava Saori, e que ele só estava aceitando seu assédio porque queria provocar ciúmes em sua irmã. Mas isso não a faria mudar seus planos. Tinha certeza de que conseguiria seduzir o rapaz e mostrar a ele que era muito mais interessante do que aquela tonta. Depois, quando se casasse com Seiya, realizaria seu sonho de ser rica e não precisaria mais depender da irmã.

**No dia seguinte...  
**- Hoje é domingo. Vamos ao clube, Marin? - convidou Saori.  
- Não sei... Preciso corrigir umas provas dos meus alunos - disse a ruiva.  
- Você pode fazer isso mais tarde. Vamos, por favor! – pediu a garota.  
- Está bem - concordou Marin - E a Shina?  
- Tatsume disse que ela já saiu, mas não sabe para onde - comentou Saori, desfazendo o sorriso.  
Marin percebeu, mas nada disse. As duas se arrumaram e foram de carro até o clube onde Saori era sócia. Quando chegaram, a garota teve a desagradável surpresa de encontrar Seiya e Shina jogando tênis. Depois da discussão que tivera com o rapaz, decidiu ignorá-lo. Shina acenou de longe para as irmãs, mas logo voltou a se concentrar em Seiya. Ela errava as jogadas de propósito, só para que ele a ensinasse.  
- Você tem que segurar a raquete assim - explicava ele, mostrando o modo correto.  
- Mas eu não entendi direito - respondia ela, fazendo-se de sonsa.  
Ele segurou o braço da jovem, tentando demonstrar como ela deveria movimentar a raquete. Shina aproveitou para se encostar mais em Seiya, deixando-o constrangido com seu jeito assanhado. Saori observava a cena, e Marin percebeu pela expressão de seu rosto que ela estava louca de ciúmes.  
Subitamente, um rapaz se aproximou das duas.  
- Oi Saori! Há quanto tempo! - disse ele.  
- Oi Frey! É mesmo, faz tempo que não nos vemos! Esta é Marin, minha irmã.  
- Prazer - respondeu a ruiva.  
- Igualmente. Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã, Saori.  
- Na verdade, tenho duas. É uma longa história... - explicou a jovem.  
- Vocês não querem dar um mergulho na piscina? - convidou ele.  
- Claro! Vamos, Marin? - perguntou Saori.  
- Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar aqui sentada tomando sol - afirmou a ruiva. Ela pegou uma revista e ficou folheando, enquanto Saori e Frey entravam na água.  
O fato não passou despercebido para Seiya, que ficou olhando para os dois e acabou sendo atingido na cabeça pela bola de tênis, após mais uma jogada desastrosa de Shina.  
- Desculpe! Eu não quis te machucar! - gritou Shina, aproximando-se - Está doendo muito? Podemos ir ao médico para examinar - sugeriu, vendo que o rapaz estava com muita dor.  
- Não foi nada - garantiu ele, se esforçando para sorrir - Vamos fazer um intervalo?

Shina concordou, e foi comprar um refrigerante na lanchonete. Enquanto isso, Seiya não tirava os olhos da piscina. Para sua irritação, Saori e Frey pareciam estar se divertindo muito.  
Marin continuava lendo a revista, mas seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali. Preocupava-se com o futuro de seu namoro com Apolo, que ficara abalado após a última discussão. Depois de quatro anos juntos, ele não parecia disposto a assumir um compromisso mais sério. Quando se encontravam, mostrava-se frio e distante, e ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Gostava dele, mas suas mancadas já estavam começando a desgastar a relação.  
Lembrou-se do jantar da noite anterior. Havia achado o primo de Saori bastante atraente, além de muito simpático. _"Mas eu não deveria perder tempo pensando em outro homem"_, censurou-se.

De repente, sem que esperasse, ouviu uma voz dizendo:  
- Você por aqui? Que ótima surpresa!  
Virou-se e deu de cara com Aioria e seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele sorriu, e sem que pudesse evitar, Marin sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

**Próximo capítulo:  
**_Aioria ficou um pouco sem jeito. Não sabia com quem Marin estava falando, mas pelo rumo da conversa, logo suspeitou que fosse algum namorado.  
Quando a jovem desligou, ele não conteve sua curiosidade:  
- Era seu namorado?  
- Era. A gente discutiu porque decidi morar na casa da Saori, e ele não gostou muito - explicou a ruiva.  
Aioria sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado. Não imaginava que Marin tivesse alguém, uma vez que ela estava sozinha durante o jantar da noite anterior.__

* * *

__Impulsivamente, aproximou-se mais de Shina e a beijou. A jovem correspondeu ao beijo feliz da vida, pensando que seu plano de conquistá-lo estava dando resultado.  
Vendo aquela cena, Saori saiu correndo do local e foi para seu quarto, onde começou a chorar.  
"Que ridículo! Estou morrendo de ciúmes dele! Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas... acho que estou apaixonada pelo Seiya!", pensava ela, desconsolada.__

* * *

__Quando Shiryu entrou na pizzaria onde trabalhava, levou uma bronca do patrão:  
- Onde você estava? Chegou atrasado de novo! A segunda vez, só este ano!  
- Desculpe, eu tive um problema no caminho - explicou Shiryu.  
- Você tem um monte de entregas para fazer hoje. Anda logo! - exigiu o dono da pizzaria.  
O rapaz pegou as pizzas e colocou-as dentro do baú da moto, que era removível. Mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a bela garota que havia atropelado. Pelo pouco que percebera, Shunrey devia ser muito rica._

**Agradecimentos**

**Yuunah:** Chegou atrasada não, hehehe... Olha, pelo menos nessa fic, Saori e Shina são irmãs de verdade, embora suas personalidades sejam tão diferentes. Shina tsunami? Gostei, hahaha... vamos ver os "estragos" que esse tsunami vai provocar... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nina:** Sei não, acho que nem 10 Marins juntas conseguiriam segurar a doida da Shina, hehehe... a Saori levou literalmente uma "cobra" pra dentro de casa XD. Por enqto não rolou muita coisa entre Aioria e Marin, mas aguarde... em breve, novidades... Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya: **E quem não se arrependeria de levar alguém como a Shina pra morar em casa? Quanto à Marin, vai ser bem difícil ela se envolver com o Aioria enquanto estiver namorando o Apolo... ela precisa abrir os olhos!! Gracias pela review! Bjs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

- Oi... - cumprimentou Marin, ainda recuperando-se daquela visão inesperada.  
- Posso sentar aqui? - perguntou ele, puxando uma cadeira para perto da dela.  
- Claro - concordou a ruiva.  
- Está um dia lindo - comentou Aioria, com um sorriso encantador.  
- Veio sozinho? - perguntou Marin, tentando ser simpática.  
Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da jovem e respondeu:  
- É... eu não tinha ninguém para vir comigo ao clube. E você?  
- Só vim porque a Saori ficou insistindo. Um momento - pediu ela, enquanto pegava o celular na bolsa. Atendeu, e percebeu que era Apolo.  
- Porque você não vai me visitar hoje? Precisamos conversar - disse ela, visivelmente chateada.  
Aioria ficou um pouco sem jeito. Não sabia com quem Marin estava falando, mas pelo rumo da conversa, logo suspeitou que fosse algum namorado.  
Quando a jovem desligou, ele não conteve sua curiosidade:  
- Era seu namorado?  
- Era. A gente discutiu porque decidi morar na casa da Saori, e ele não gostou muito - explicou a ruiva.  
Aioria sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado. Não imaginava que Marin tivesse alguém, uma vez que ela estava sozinha durante o jantar da noite anterior.  
Eles ficaram conversando durante algum tempo. Mais tarde, Marin e Saori resolveram ir para casa, e despediram-se de Aioria e Frey. Seiya e Shina continuavam na quadra de tênis, mas o rapaz já estava exausto de tentar ensiná-la, além de ter ficado irritado ao ver o modo "carinhoso" como Saori se despedira de Frey antes de voltar para casa.

Marin ficou esperando que Apolo fosse visitá-la, mas ele não apareceu. Triste, foi dar uma volta no jardim no fim da tarde. Saori tivera a mesma idéia, e as duas ficaram conversando algum tempo sobre suas vidas.  
- Você tem certeza de que quer continuar dando aulas, Marin? Se quiser, eu posso arrumar um emprego para você no escritório da casa de shows.  
- Obrigada, mas eu prefiro continuar ensinando. Eu gosto do que faço, mesmo não ganhando muito – explicou.  
Subitamente, viram Shina e Seiya descendo do carro dele. Ele acompanhou a jovem até o portão da casa.  
- Obrigada, Seiya. Eu me diverti muito hoje - disse Shina, envolvente.  
- Eu também. Podemos sair outras vezes - afirmou o rapaz, no mesmo instante em que avistou Saori no jardim.  
Impulsivamente, aproximou-se mais de Shina e a beijou. A jovem correspondeu ao beijo feliz da vida, pensando que seu plano de conquistá-lo estava dando resultado.  
Vendo aquela cena, Saori saiu correndo do local e foi para seu quarto, onde começou a chorar.  
"_Que ridículo! Estou morrendo de ciúmes dele! Nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, mas... acho que estou apaixonada pelo Seiya!"_, pensava ela, desconsolada.  
Marin olhou para Shina e Seiya com ar de censura, mas os dois fingiram que não era com eles. Em seguida, foi atrás de Saori, decidida a lhe dar alguns conselhos.  
- Posso entrar? - perguntou ela, batendo na porta.  
- Pode - respondeu Saori, tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.  
Marin entrou no quarto e sentiu pena da garota ao perceber que ela tinha chorado.  
- Você gosta dele, não é mesmo? - questionou.  
- Eu não sei... sempre achei que ele era só um amigo, mas agora me sinto tão confusa... - explicou Saori.  
- Eu sei que a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas gostaria de te dar um conselho. Lute por ele, Saori. Não deixe que a Shina o roube de você, como ela já fez comigo uma vez.  
- Ela roubou alguém de você? - interessou-se a garota.  
- Já faz alguns anos. Eu tinha um namorado, e a Shina cismou que iria tirá-lo de mim. Conseguiu, mas logo se enjoou dele e mandou o cara passear. Ele até quis voltar para mim, e eu dei o maior fora no cretino.  
- Meu Deus! Ela foi capaz de fazer isso com a própria irmã?  
- É por isso que estou dizendo: tome cuidado com a Shina. Ela é muito egoísta e só pensa em si mesma. Tenho certeza de que todo esse interesse pelo Seiya é porque ele é rico. Ela sempre quis um marido milionário.  
- Estou chocada, Marin. Não pensei que ela fosse tão interesseira a esse ponto!  
- Mas é. E eu me senti na obrigação de te alertar sobre isso.  
Apesar da tristeza, Saori sorriu.  
- Obrigada. Ainda bem que você é diferente dela, Marin. Acho que nós podemos ser grandes amigas.  
- Eu também acho - comentou a ruiva, retribuindo o sorriso.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Shunrey estava saindo da faculdade, totalmente distraída com seu MP3. Ao atravessar a rua, não percebeu a aproximação de uma moto e foi atropelada. No mesmo instante, perdeu os sentidos.  
Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu um rapaz de longos cabelos negros debruçado sobre ela no meio-fio.  
- Você está bem? - perguntou o jovem.  
Ela olhou para ele e ficou impressionada. Era muito atraente, e vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta. Os cabelos dele esvoaçavam ao vento, tornando-o ainda mais irresistível.  
- Eu... acho que sim - respondeu Shunrey, sentindo o corpo dolorido.  
- É melhor chamar uma ambulância - decidiu ele - Você pode ter quebrado alguma coisa e prefiro não arriscar a levantar você para não provocar uma lesão.  
O rapaz pegou o celular e ligou para o serviço de emergência. Logo o resgate chegou, levando a jovem e seu acompanhante para o hospital.  
Quando chegaram lá, o médico examinou a garota e pediu apenas que ficasse internada para observação. Shunrey ligou para a família avisando sobre o acidente. Pouco depois seus pais, irmão e amigos estavam lá para vê-la. Mas a moça só conseguia pensar no motoqueiro misterioso.  
Saori chegou para visitá-la, e Shunrey pediu à amiga que tentasse encontrar o rapaz e pedisse seu telefone. Ela viu o motoqueiro na sala de espera, e informou que Shunrey estava bem. Pediu o telefone do rapaz, que se chamava Shiryu. Hesitante, ele concordou em dar o número, mas logo foi embora alegando que estava com pressa.  
Quando Shiryu entrou na pizzaria onde trabalhava, levou uma bronca do patrão:  
- Onde você estava? Chegou atrasado de novo! A segunda vez, só este ano!  
- Desculpe, eu tive um problema no caminho - explicou Shiryu.  
- Você tem um monte de entregas para fazer hoje. Anda logo! - exigiu o dono da pizzaria.  
O rapaz pegou as pizzas e colocou-as dentro do baú da moto,que era removível. Mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a bela garota que havia atropelado. Pelo pouco que percebera, Shunrey devia ser muito rica. _"Ou seja, não é para o meu bico"_, pensou, desanimado.

No hospital, Shunrey também pensava em seu misterioso herói. Tudo o que sabia a respeito dele era o nome: Shiryu.  
- Ele não é lindo? - perguntou ela para Saori.  
- Ele é bonito, sim. E você não falou de outra coisa desde que cheguei aqui! - observou.  
Shunrey suspirou.  
- Assim que sair do hospital, vou ligar para ele agradecendo pelo que fez.  
- Vai agradecê-lo por ter te atropelado?  
- Lógico que não! A culpa não foi dele. Eu estava distraída quando atravessei a rua. E ele me salvou! - afirmou ela, com um olhar sonhador.  
- Pelo jeito, foi "amor ao primeiro atropelamento" - brincou Saori.  
- Falando em amor... é impressão minha, ou você e o Seiya não estão se falando?  
- Não, não é impressão - respondeu a amiga, com raiva.  
- Você acha certo estragar sua relação com ele por causa da Shina?  
- Ele é quem estragou tudo! Por que tinha que se envolver justo com ela?  
- Então você não se importaria se fosse com outra garota?  
Saori ficou um pouco indecisa sobre o que responder.  
- Não sei... - confessou - Meus sentimentos pelo Seiya estão confusos. Não sei mais se o que sinto é apenas amizade ou outra coisa...  
- É amor, Saori. Até que enfim você percebeu que o ama!  
A garota afastou-se da cama da paciente e foi até a janela. Enquanto admirava as árvores do jardim, lamentou-se:  
- Mesmo que isso fosse verdade... ele só tem olhos para a Shina!  
- Quer saber? Acho que ele só dá corda pra ela porque quer te provocar ciúmes.  
- Duvido! E se for essa a intenção dele, está perdendo tempo. Fazendo isso, o Seiya só vai me afastar cada vez mais.  
- Vocês realmente nasceram um para o outro. Nunca vi duas pessoas tão teimosas e orgulhosas como vocês - concluiu Shunrey.  
Saori ficou pensativa depois da conversa. Será mesmo que Seiya a amava e que só estava com Shina para provocá-la?

Naquela noite, Aioria foi à casa da prima com o pretexto de levar alguns papéis para ela assinar. Mas seu objetivo principal era rever Marin. Desde que a conhecera, sentia uma vontade irresistível de ficar perto dela, mesmo sabendo que ela era comprometida. Só não esperava encontrar lá o "concorrente".  
- Oi Aioria! - disse a ruiva, com um sorriso - Este é Apolo, meu namorado - apresentou.  
- Como vai? - cumprimentou Apolo, friamente.  
- Bem, e você? - devolveu Aioria, no mesmo tom.  
- Se você não se importa, poderia nos dar licença, Aioria? Estávamos conversando um assunto particular - explicou Marin.  
- Tudo bem - respondeu ele, indo para a sala ao lado.  
O rapaz não tinha ido com a cara de Apolo. Ficou observando o casal de longe, e não foi difícil perceber que ele parecia entediado enquanto conversava com a namorada. _"Ele não a ama, está na cara"_, pensava Aioria, inconformado. Aquele sujeito devia ser muito idiota para não dar valor a alguém como ela.  
- Eu acho que deveríamos dar um tempo, Marin - afirmou Apolo, sem olhar para ela.  
A moça ficou surpresa com a atitude inesperada do namorado.  
- Mas por quê? Pensei que você me amasse! - disse ela, magoada.  
- Eu preciso pensar sobre a nossa relação. Não me sinto preparado para algo mais sério, e você só fica insistindo nisso.  
- Depois de quatro anos, acho bastante natural, não é mesmo? - perguntou Marin, irritada.  
- Acho que você está sendo precipitada. E agora preciso ir, tenho outro compromisso.  
- Que compromisso? Você está saindo com outra, Apolo?  
Ele hesitou antes de responder:  
- Não. Eu combinei me encontrar com uns amigos do trabalho para beber um pouco e jogar conversa fora.  
- E nós? Como ficamos? - insistiu Marin.  
- Não sei. Por isso sugeri darmos um tempo. Vai ser melhor assim. Tchau!

O rapaz afastou-se e foi embora, sem sequer beijá-la. Marin não sabia o que pensar. Algumas lágrimas molharam seu rosto, e ela resolveu subir para o quarto. Mas antes que chegasse às escadas, sentiu a mão de Aioria segurando seu braço.  
- Estou aqui, Marin. Se quiser, pode desabafar comigo - afirmou.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_  
- Hum... Não sabia que estava rolando algo entre vocês - disse ela, maliciosamente.  
Ambos ficaram vermelhos. A moça saiu rapidamente dos braços de Aioria e tentou explicar:  
- Não é nada do que está pensando. O Aioria só estava me dando apoio porque eu acabei de discutir com Apolo.  
- Até eu quero um "apoio" desses - debochou Shina.__

* * *

- Pensei que seu alvo fosse a Shina, mas pelo jeito já mudou de idéia.  
- Não sei do que está falando - comentou o rapaz.  
- Quando cheguei, vocês estavam no maior clima...  
- Engano seu. Eu só estava dando uma força para a Marin, que brigou com o namorado.  
- Brigou? Que pena, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela, irônica - Ainda bem que o "Super-Aioria" está aqui para consolar a pobrezinha...__

* * *

- Você tem namorada? - perguntou Shunrey. Geralmente era muito tímida com os rapazes, mas Shiryu despertava nela um lado que nem ela mesma conhecia.  
- Não - respondeu ele - E você? Tem alguém?  
- Também não - disse a jovem, sorrindo.  
O rapaz segurou uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo-a corar.  
- Você é muito bonita, Shunrey.  
E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pensar melhor sobre o que estavam fazendo, trocaram o primeiro beijo._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina: **Acho que vc fez uma pequena confusão de nomes: o Shiryu atropelou a Shunrey, não a Saori, hehehe... e parece que foi amor "ao primeiro atropelamento", kkkk... Eu não diria que a Shina é louca (nesta fic). Acho que ela é deslumbrada, ambiciosa e sem noção XD. Espero que vc consiga ler a atualização da fic logo (e escrever as suas tmb, já que a primeira ficou ótima!!). Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Acho que a coisa vai pegar fogo entre as irmãs, hehehe... as duas disputando o mesmo homem, não vai prestar! A Shina é muito ingrata mesmo. Bjs!

**Karol: **Que bom que está gostando! Ah, com ctz a Shina vai acabar se dando mal, né? Mas ela ainda vai aprontar muito! Bjs e obrigada por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Estou bem, não se preocupe - desconversou Marin.  
- Não parece - disse Aioria, preocupado - Por favor, me deixe ajudar você. Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo.  
Marin olhou para o rapaz, surpresa. Ele estava se esforçando para ser gentil, enquanto ela se segurava para não desabar na frente dele. Por fim, não suportou mais e começou a chorar. Aioria sentiu seu coração apertar ao vê-la naquele estado. Delicadamente, abraçou a jovem, que não recusou o gesto. Acariciando os cabelos de Marin, pediu:  
- Não chore... Esse cara não merece suas lágrimas. Você é bonita demais para sofrer por um tipo desses.  
Marin ergueu o rosto, admirada com as palavras de Aioria. Tentou defender Apolo:  
- Mas... ele é meu namorado...  
- Mesmo que fosse seu marido, ele não tem o direito de magoar você.  
Os dois continuavam abraçados na frente da escada. De repente, Shina apareceu ali e se surpreendeu com a cena.  
- Hum... Não sabia que estava rolando algo entre vocês - disse ela, maliciosamente.  
Ambos ficaram vermelhos. A moça saiu rapidamente dos braços de Aioria e tentou explicar:  
- Não é nada do que está pensando. O Aioria só estava me dando apoio porque eu acabei de discutir com Apolo.  
- Até eu quero um "apoio" desses - debochou Shina.  
- Você é muito venenosa - criticou Marin, cada vez mais constrangida.  
- Tchau, maninha. Tchau, Aioria. Cuida bem dela, tá? - disse Shina, com ironia.

A garota subiu as escadas. Marin não sabia onde enfiar a cara, de tanto constrangimento.  
- Desculpe, Aioria - pediu ela - A Shina só me faz passar vergonha...  
- Você não tem motivos para ficar envergonhada. Ela não tem nada a ver com a sua vida - opinou o rapaz.  
- Eu sei, mas... não queria que ela pensasse coisas que não existem...  
- Não ligue para ela. Pelo que percebi, a Shina adora ver o circo pegar fogo. Você está mais calma agora?  
- Sim... obrigada! - agradeceu a jovem.  
- Sempre que precisar, pode contar comigo - afirmou o rapaz, olhando-a de forma penetrante. Marin sentiu suas faces corarem.  
- Aioria! Você está aqui! - comentou Saori, aproximando-se - Desculpe, eu esqueci que você viria hoje. A Shunrey foi atropelada e eu estava no hospital até agora. Felizmente, ela está bem. Não foi nada grave.  
- Que bom. A Shunrey é uma garota legal.  
- Agora ela inventou de se apaixonar pelo motoqueiro que provocou o acidente! Pode uma coisa dessas? - brincou ela.  
- Ninguém escolhe quando, nem por quem vai se apaixonar - disse Aioria, muito sério.  
- Parece que temos alguém apaixonado por aqui! - insinuou a garota. Ela já havia percebido os olhares de Aioria para sua irmã mais velha.  
- Se me dão licença, eu vou para o meu quarto - disse Marin, constrangida.  
Aioria observou a ruiva subir as escadas e suspirou. Saori não perdeu a chance de jogar uma indireta:  
- Pensei que seu alvo fosse a Shina, mas pelo jeito já mudou de idéia.  
- Não sei do que está falando - comentou o rapaz.  
- Quando cheguei, vocês estavam no maior clima...  
- Engano seu. Eu só estava dando uma força para a Marin, que brigou com o namorado.  
- Brigou? Que pena, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela, irônica - Ainda bem que o "Super-Aioria" está aqui para consolar a pobrezinha...  
- Vamos parar de bobagens e tratar logo dos negócios da empresa - retrucou Aioria, encerrando o assunto.  
Saori não disse mais nada, mas tinha certeza de que o primo estava caidinho por sua irmã. E, no que dependesse dela, faria de tudo para ajudá-lo a conquistar Marin.

**Dias depois...  
**Shunrey saíra do hospital, decidida a reencontrar Shiryu e agradecer o rapaz por tê-la socorrido. Sentiu-se um pouco nervosa antes de ligar, mas sua vontade de revê-lo falou mais alto. Quando ele atendeu o telefone, ficou surpreso ao saber quem era.  
- Você está bem? Desculpe se não voltei ao hospital para te visitar, mas... eu andei um pouco ocupado - explicou.  
- Eu entendo. Mas gostaria de conversar com você pessoalmente. Ainda não tive a chance de te agradecer...  
- Me agradecer? Mas eu te atropelei! - disse o rapaz, espantado.  
- A culpa foi minha, que não olhei para os lados antes de atravessar a rua. Além disso, você chamou o resgate e ficou perto de mim o tempo todo.  
- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você - explicou Shiryu.  
- Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de te ver - insistiu a moça - Poderia ser ainda hoje, no final da tarde?  
- Hoje? - perguntou ele, indeciso. Por fim, decidiu aceitar - Está bem. Hoje eu não tenho outro compromisso.  
Combinaram um encontro numa lanchonete próxima à faculdade onde Shunrey estudava. Ao desligar o telefone, Shiryu estava apreensivo. Sentia uma grande atração pela jovem, mas sabia que ela era rica. Por isso, não queria que soubesse que ele era apenas um entregador de pizzas. Não que se envergonhasse de seu trabalho, mas tinha medo que Shunrey o desprezasse por ser pobre.  
No horário combinado, os dois se encontraram na lanchonete. Era um ambiente muito agradável, com decoração temática e apresentações de karaokê. Ambos estavam um pouco tímidos, mas logo começaram a conversar. Shiryu evitou falar sobre si mesmo, e quando a jovem perguntou o que ele fazia, afirmou que trabalhava no ramo de transportes. O que não deixava de ser verdade, uma vez que usava sua moto para entregar as pizzas...  
- Você tem namorada? - perguntou Shunrey. Geralmente era muito tímida com os rapazes, mas Shiryu despertava nela um lado que nem ela mesma conhecia.  
- Não - respondeu ele - E você? Tem alguém?  
- Também não - disse a jovem, sorrindo.  
O rapaz segurou uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo-a corar.  
- Você é muito bonita, Shunrey.  
E antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse pensar melhor sobre o que estavam fazendo, trocaram o primeiro beijo. O primeiro de vários.

Mais tarde, ele a levou de moto até a casa da garota, mas não quis entrar. Despediram-se no portão, enquanto trocavam olhares apaixonados.  
A última coisa que Shiryu imaginara na vida era ter um romance com uma garota como Shunrey. Ela era muito bonita, delicada, meiga... e rica. Muito rica. Isso o assustava, pois tinha certeza de que mesmo que ela não se importasse com o fato dele ser pobre, a família dela certamente se importaria. Havia duas opções: inventar uma desculpa qualquer e se afastar, ou continuar mentindo sobre seu nível social. Contar a verdade era algo que sequer cogitava fazer, por medo da reação da garota. Ele sabia que, fosse qual fosse a sua decisão, seria muito difícil tomá-la.

Naquela noite, Marin estava deitada em sua cama, refletindo sobre seu relacionamento com Apolo. Ainda gostava dele, mas perguntava-se porque não rompia de uma vez por todas. Talvez fosse acomodação, ou medo de ficar sozinha. Não sabia ao certo o que ainda a mantinha ligada ao namorado, apesar de todas as pisadas de bola dele.  
Entretanto, quem mais a preocupava naquele momento era outro homem: Aioria. Não deixara de pensar nele desde o dia anterior, quando o rapaz a abraçara, tentando consolá-la. Embora não quisesse admitir, sentira-se muito bem nos braços dele. Aioria parecia ser alguém muito especial.  
Em sua casa, o rapaz também recordava da noite anterior. Sorriu ao lembrar do doce perfume da garota, da maciez de seus cabelos... Havia sentido uma vontade louca de beijá-la, mas aquele momento era totalmente inapropriado. Ela estava sofrendo por outro homem... Além disso, Shina aparecera na sala de repente, acabando com qualquer clima. Suspirou. Estaria se apaixonando por Marin?

Shina resolveu falar com Saori sobre a "grande idéia" que tivera: comemorar o aniversário de ambas com um grande baile à fantasia. Quando ouviu a sugestão da irmã, Saori não se entusiasmou muito. Gostava de festas, mas não tinha a menor vontade de comemorar seu aniversário ao lado de Shina, principalmente pelo modo como a jovem andava se comportando. Só que não encontrava coragem para ter uma conversa séria com ela a respeito de Seiya.  
Shina tentava convencê-la de todas as maneiras:  
- Ah, Saori, o que custa? Vai ser o primeiro aniversário que passamos juntas! E eu nunca fui num baile à fantasia!  
- Não sei... Não estou com vontade de festejar nada...  
- Por quê? Você é rica, tem mais é que comemorar a vida que tem! - afirmou Shina, inconformada.  
- Você acha que ser rica é sinônimo de felicidade? Pois sinto te informar que não é bem assim, Shina. Você nunca ouviu aquela frase: "os ricos também choram"?  
- Mas é bem melhor chorar dentro de um carrão importado do que no ponto de ônibus! - retrucou a irmã.  
Saori suspirou, cansada. Não conseguiria fazer Shina desistir daquele capricho.  
- Está bem. Mas vou deixar a organização da festa por sua conta.  
- Yessssssssss!! Pode deixar, maninha, você não vai se arrepender! - garantiu a jovem, bastante entusiasmada.  
_"Eu espero que não"_, pensou Saori, preocupada.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Nesse momento, viu Shunrey chegando à festa acompanhada por Shiryu, e foi cumprimentá-los. Ele sentiu-se um pouco constrangido por estar naquela mansão tão grande, rodeado de pessoas tão ricas. Entretanto, o que mais o atormentava era a certeza de que seria a última vez que veria Shunrey. Ela estava muito feliz naquela noite, sem imaginar que sua felicidade tinha prazo de validade...__

* * *

__- Cigana, poderia ler minha mão e descobrir qual será o meu destino? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Marin.  
Ela se virou, e ficou frente a frente com um sorridente bombeiro de olhos azuis. A jovem retribuiu o sorriso e pegou uma das mãos do rapaz, fingindo que lia o futuro.  
- Aqui diz que você encontrará uma bela mulher, e que vocês serão muito felizes juntos - brincou Marin.  
Aioria olhou profundamente dentro de seus olhos, e disse algo que a fez estremecer por dentro:  
- Acho que já encontrei. __

* * *

__Seiya não queria mais soltá-la, agora que a tinha em seus braços. Mas ela, apesar de todas as emoções despertadas por aquele beijo tão desejado, começava a cair em si. Antes de mais nada, precisava esclarecer sua situação com o "amigo". Afinal, ele estava namorando Shina, a irmã dela! Num impulso, afastou-se dele.  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele, surpreso com aquela mudança repentina.  
- Esse beijo não deveria ter acontecido, Seiya.  
- Pensei que você tivesse gostado... - disse, decepcionado.  
- Se gostei ou não, isso não importa. Você e a Shina estão juntos! E enquanto você não decidir com quem quer ficar, peço que não me procure! - gritou ela, afastando-se rapidamente._

**Agradecimentos**

**Karol:** Tomara que vc goste desse capítulo tmb! Pra ser sincera, a fic não tem só um casal principal, mas três: Seiya/Saori, Aioria/Marin e Shiryu/Shunrey. Todos terão destaque em algum momento. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Pegasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Por enqto, ainda não rolou a briga entre Shina e Saori. E acho que só vai rolar mesmo daqui a alguns capítulos, pq a Shina não vai se conformar em ser trocada pela irmã e vai se vingar... bjs!  
**Yuunah:** Eu acho que a Marin tem jeito de ser uma pessoa forte mesmo, durona. Só assim pra agüentar a Shina e um namorado como o Apolo, né? Qto a Shina ser um "alvo": na verdade, a Saori achou que o Aioria estava interessado na Shina (era o alvo dele), mas aí ela percebeu que o primo tá a fim da Marin. Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!  
**Nina:** Foi engraçada a sua troca de nomes, kkkkk... olha, a Saori até caiu na real, mas correr atrás do preju, sei não... ela é meio orgulhosa pra ficar disputando o Seiya com a Shina. E a Marin é sortuda mesmo por ter o leãozinho pra consolá-la, hehehe... quem não quer um "apoio" desses, como perguntou a Shina? Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Duas semanas se passaram, e chegou o dia do aniversário de Saori e Shina. Todos estavam ansiosos pela festa, principalmente a jovem de cabelos verdes. Ela passou o dia inteiro se preparando no salão de beleza mais caro da cidade, com direito a massagens, manicure, cabeleireira e esteticista.  
Mergulhada numa banheira com sais aromáticos, Shina sonhava com suas fotos nas revistas de celebridades. Finalmente, ela havia conquistado tudo o que planejara durante a vida toda.  
Enquanto a jovem ansiava por sua grande noite, Shiryu vivia um grande dilema. Shunrey o convidara para ir com ela à festa, mas ele não sabia se deveria aceitar. Os dois tinham se encontrado algumas vezes, e a cada dia o rapaz se sentia mais envolvido pela garota, mesmo sabendo que deveria se afastar dela. _"Tenho medo que ela descubra quem eu sou. Odeio mentir para a Shunrey. Eu me sinto tão culpado... Mas não posso decepcioná-la. É melhor terminar logo com ela antes que eu a magoe"_, pensava ele, enquanto fazia algumas entregas com sua moto.  
Apesar de estar decidido a se separar da jovem, decidiu ir à festa com ela, usando uma fantasia de pirata. Jurou para si mesmo que aquela seria a última ocasião em que a veria. Depois daquela noite, inventaria alguma desculpa e terminaria sua relação com a garota de uma vez por todas.  
Shunrey estava em sua casa, se preparando para o baile à fantasia. Ela se olhou no espelho. Vestira-se de Branca de Neve, e suspirou enquanto se lembrava de seu príncipe encantado. _"Estou cada dia mais apaixonada pelo Shiryu..."_, refletia ela, enquanto se admirava no espelho. _"Mas, às vezes, acho as atitudes dele um pouco estranhas. Ele quase não fala sobre si mesmo... embora tenha sido justamente esse ar de mistério que me atraiu nele"_, pensou a garota, antes de sair do quarto.  
Já era noite quando os convidados começaram a chegar. Fantasiada de dama da corte, Shina demonstrava um grande entusiasmo por ser o centro das atenções. Contrastando com sua animação, Saori não aparentava estar feliz com aquela festa. Usava uma fantasia de "borboleta": um collant lilás, que ressaltava suas curvas perfeitas, uma saia curta de tule no mesmo tom e grandes asas prateadas. Ela se aborreceu muito quando percebeu que Shina e Seiya não se desgrudavam.  
- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa - comentou Marin, vestida de cigana. Já havia percebido o quanto a garota estava incomodada com a situação.  
- Não. Ele a escolheu, certo? Então, só me resta aceitar isso - explicou Saori.  
Marin suspirou.  
- Você está desistindo fácil demais. E mesmo não conhecendo o Seiya direito, já deu para perceber que ele tem uma quedinha por você. Acho que ele só está com a Shina porque você não toma uma atitude.  
Saori não deu muita importância para o comentário. Era muito orgulhosa, e jamais daria o braço a torcer. Além disso, achava indigno de sua pessoa disputar um homem com outra mulher, principalmente se essa mulher fosse a própria irmã. Nesse momento, viu Shunrey chegando à festa acompanhada por Shiryu, e foi cumprimentá-los. Ele sentiu-se um pouco constrangido por estar naquela mansão tão grande, rodeado de pessoas tão ricas. Entretanto, o que mais o atormentava era a certeza de que seria a última vez que veria Shunrey. Ela estava muito feliz naquela noite, sem imaginar que sua felicidade tinha prazo de validade...

- Cigana, poderia ler minha mão e descobrir qual será o meu destino? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Marin.  
Ela se virou, e ficou frente a frente com um sorridente bombeiro de olhos azuis. A jovem retribuiu o sorriso, e pegou uma das mãos do rapaz, fingindo que lia o futuro.  
- Aqui diz que você encontrará uma bela mulher, e que vocês serão muito felizes juntos - brincou Marin.  
Aioria olhou profundamente dentro de seus olhos, e disse algo que a fez estremecer por dentro:  
- Acho que já encontrei.  
Percebendo a indireta, ela tentou disfarçar seu embaraço e propôs:  
- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de calor...  
Aioria concordou com a cabeça, enquanto pensava maliciosamente: _"Apesar de estar fantasiado de bombeiro, em vez de apagar seu 'fogo', eu gostaria de aumentá-lo ainda mais..."._  
Perto dali, um jovem fantasiado de ninja se aproximou de Saori e beijou sua mão.  
- Parabéns pelo aniversário! Você está linda!  
- Obrigada, Frey. Você também está ótimo com essa fantasia! - respondeu a moça, exagerando de propósito nos elogios ao perceber que outro rapaz, com roupa de zorro, observava o casal com cara de poucos amigos. Irritado com o que viu, Seiya se afastou do local. Mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Saori pelo resto da noite. Observar a "intimidade" que havia entre ela e Frey o irritava profundamente. Por outro lado, Saori também não engolia o "namoro" entre Seiya e sua irmã.  
Distraída com os convidados, Shina não se deu conta das provocações entre Saori e Seiya. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se uma rainha, uma estrela de Hollywood. Estava muito bonita com aquela roupa, mas atrapalhava-se com as longas saias do traje.  
Mais tarde, quando todos se reuniram para cantar _Parabéns a você_, Shina começou a caminhar em direção à mesa. Sem querer, pisou na saia do próprio vestido, e o salto alto a fez tropeçar. A jovem perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo encima do enorme bolo de aniversário.  
Dezenas de flashs espocaram pela sala principal da mansão. Os fotógrafos presentes fizeram questão de registrar a cena, que na semana seguinte apareceria em diversas revistas de fofocas e seria considerada "o mico do ano".  
Quando Shina se levantou, seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de chantily. Como se não bastasse o vexame, a maioria dos convidados começou a rir dela, divertindo-se com sua desgraça. Humilhada, ela saiu correndo da sala e subiu as escadas, indo chorar em seu quarto. Nunca havia sentido uma vergonha tão grande como naquele momento. Aquele acidente destruíra sua noite de glória!

Seiya foi atrás dela e bateu na porta do quarto.  
- Shina, sou eu. Me deixe entrar!  
- Não quero ver ninguém! Vai embora! - gritou a moça, que mesmo com o rosto todo melecado, enfiara a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. O rapaz acabou desistindo, e voltou para a sala.  
Saori estava constrangida pelo ocorrido, mas, intimamente, sentia-se vingada. _"A Shina é muito exibida. Bem que mereceu passar por esse vexame"_, pensou a garota.  
- Vamos continuar a festa - decidiu.  
E assim foi. A banda contratada para animar a noite voltou a tocar, e os convidados continuaram se divertindo, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Entretanto, Marin sentia-se aborrecida por causa de Shina. No fundo, tinha muita pena da irmã, pois sabia o quanto deveria estar sofrendo com aquela situação.  
- Acho que vou falar com ela - comentou com Aioria.  
- Por favor, não vá - pediu ele - Estou gostando muito de conversar com você.  
A jovem corou. Aioria tinha o dom de deixá-la sem jeito.  
- Você voltou a falar com seu namorado depois daquele dia? - perguntou o rapaz.  
- Só por telefone. Apolo insiste que devemos dar um tempo. Não sei mais o que fazer... - desabafou.  
- Por que você não termina logo esse namoro? Quem sabe você poderia encontrar alguém que desse o valor que você merece? - perguntou Aioria.  
A moça não sabia o que dizer.  
- Mas... eu ainda gosto dele... - afirmou, sem muita certeza.  
O semblante de Aioria mudou ao ouvir aquela frase. Tinha esperanças de que Marin esquecesse Apolo, mas, pelo jeito, aquilo estava bem longe de acontecer.  
Saori havia saído da sala para dar uma volta lá fora, sozinha. Sentou-se à beira da piscina e ficou admirando o céu. Sentia-se triste por causa de Seiya. Desde que Shina viera morar em sua casa, a amizade deles ficara abalada. Porém, agora tinha certeza de que já não queria apenas a amizade do rapaz. Vivia se recriminando por não ter percebido antes os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

Inesperadamente, a aniversariante percebeu que tinha companhia.  
- Feliz aniversário, Saori - Seiya disse, entregando uma caixa preta de veludo nas mãos dela.  
- Pensei que estivesse consolando a Shina - respondeu ela, friamente.  
- E eu achei que você estivesse com seu "amiguinho" - retrucou o rapaz, com sarcasmo - Você não vai abrir o presente?  
A jovem abriu a caixa, e se encantou com o lindo colar de esmeraldas que havia nela.  
- Obrigada... é lindo!  
- Me deixe ver como fica em você.  
Aproximou-se mais dela, e colocou a jóia no pescoço de Saori, fechando-a lentamente. Aquele simples gesto foi suficiente para que ela sentisse sua pele arrepiar. Sorrindo, ele disse:  
- Combinou com seus olhos. Sempre achei que eles pareciam duas esmeraldas.  
Mesmo sem querer, Saori derreteu-se com o elogio. Seiya a olhava de uma forma que ela nunca havia percebido antes: com desejo. E embora estivesse ressentida com ele, sabia que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo aos encantos do rapaz. Ainda mais com os dois sozinhos ali, na beira da piscina, onde até o luar conspirava para tornar o momento mais romântico.  
Seiya sempre sonhara em sentir aqueles lábios colados nos seus, e não se conteve mais. Tomando-a em seus braços, seu rosto inclinou-se sobre o dela, e seus lábios buscaram os de Saori de uma forma enlouquecida. A jovem não resistiu e se entregou completamente, enlaçando o pescoço de Seiya com as mãos delicadas. Ele sentiu os seios dela roçarem de leve em seu peito, e isso foi o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado. Apertou-a com mais força contra si, e a jovem também se excitou ao perceber o quanto Seiya a desejava. A deliciosa sensação provocada pela proximidade de seus corpos fez com que ambos quisessem ir muito além daquele beijo.

Quando já haviam perdido completamente o fôlego, afastaram-se um pouco para respirar. Seiya não queria mais soltá-la, agora que a tinha em seus braços.  
Mas ela, apesar de todas as emoções despertadas por aquele beijo tão desejado, começava a cair em si. Antes de mais nada, precisava esclarecer sua situação com o "amigo". Afinal, ele estava namorando Shina, a irmã dela! Num impulso, afastou-se dele.  
- O que foi? - perguntou ele, surpreso com aquela mudança repentina.  
- Esse beijo não deveria ter acontecido, Seiya.  
- Pensei que você tivesse gostado... - disse, decepcionado.  
- Se gostei ou não, isso não importa. Você e a Shina estão juntos! E enquanto você não decidir com quem quer ficar, peço que não me procure! - gritou ela, afastando-se rapidamente.  
- Saori, espera! - gritou ele, tentando ir atrás dela, mas era tarde. A garota já havia desaparecido sob a escuridão da noite.  
_"Só pode ser você, Saori... eu te quero, eu sempre quis você",_ pensou ele, ainda sentindo nos lábios o calor daquele beijo.

**Próximo capítulo:  
**_- Já entendi tudo. Você só queria se divertir comigo! Eu era apenas um passatempo, enquanto sua "querida Saori" não quisesse ficar com você! - gritou.  
- Não! Eu juro que não tinha essa intenção! - ele tentou explicar.  
Porém, Shina estava descontrolada e insistia em se fazer de vítima.  
- Você é um canalha, Seiya! Fez de tudo para que eu me apaixonasse por você, e agora quer me dispensar! Você vai se arrepender por ter me usado e depois me jogar fora, como se eu fosse uma roupa velha! - ameaçou.

* * *

- Marin... Desde ontem, quando você fez aquela "previsão" sobre o meu futuro, eu não consigo parar de pensar em uma coisa... adivinhe no quê?  
Ela se fez de desentendida:  
- Eu não tenho o menor talento para vidente, Aioria. Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira. No que você está pensando?  
Olhou-a de um jeito atrevido, enquanto se aproximava mais.  
- Que eu já encontrei a bela mulher com quem eu serei muito feliz...  
Antes que Marin respondesse, Aioria puxou-a para si e a beijou ardentemente.__

* * *

- É só uma questão de tempo, Aioria. Ela ainda vai perceber que vocês foram feitos um para o outro!  
- Falando nisso... Acho que tem alguém lá fora querendo falar com você - disse o rapaz, apontando para a janela do escritório.  
Saori olhou naquela direção e viu Seiya no estacionamento, encostado em seu carro. Seu coração disparou. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Branca Takarai: **Então, para azar da Saori, a Shina é irmã dela nesta fic (fato comprovado pelo exame de DNA). Realmente, ninguém merece uma irmã dessas, mas a Shina ainda vai se arrepender por suas atitudes. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Yunnah: **Espero que tenha gostado das surpresas do capítulo. Acho normal o Shiryu estar com medo de contar pra Shunrey que é pobre. Ele deveria ter feito isso logo de cara, mas agora é complicado voltar atrás. E fique tranqüila: o que é da Shina está guardado. Como vc percebeu, ela já começou a sofrer neste capítulo, e isso foi só o começo (acho que tmb tô indo para o lado "Shina" da força, hehehe). Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Nina:** Aioria e Marin estão cada vez mais próximos, mas infelizmente nem tudo serão flores nessa relação. Em breve, eles terão uma briga feia por causa do Apolo. Qto ao Shiryu, acho que ele tem lá seus motivos pra ter medo da reação da Shunrey, até pq *spoiller* a família dela não vai gostar nada qdo souber que a garota se envolveu com um entregador de pizzas! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Karol:** Obrigada pelos elogios! É, eu fiquei devendo o Seiya no capítulo anterior, mas neste aqui ele teve uma boa participação, né? Eu tentei seguir sua sugestão de "espichar" o capítulo, mas não sei se consegui. Vou fazer isso nos próximos tmb. Concordo com vc que incluir os pensamentos dos personagens deixa a fic mais interessante, e espero que a história fique cada vez melhor. Bjs!  
**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Acho que quem se "molesto" com a festa foi a própria Shina, hehehe... Coitada, que vexame ela passou qdo caiu no bolo! Acho que a reação da Shunrey ao descobrir que o Shiryu é pobre não vai ser muito boa não, e nem é pq ele é pobre, mas pelas mentiras que ele contou. Bjs!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Quando Shina se levantou, já eram dez e meia. Havia chorado durante horas antes de finalmente adormecer. Estava muito irritada consigo mesma por ter estragado seu momento de estrela. Por esse motivo, decidiu que, no dia de seu casamento, tudo seria diferente. Todos que tinham rido dela na festa haveriam de se curvar diante de sua beleza e elegância. Porém, antes de mais nada, ela precisava encontrar seu futuro marido. Pensando bem, ela acreditava que já havia encontrado: Seiya.  
Tinha certeza de que o rapaz não resistiria ao seu poder de sedução. Só precisava encontrar um meio de forçá-lo a se casar com ela. _"Talvez o velho golpe da barriga seja uma boa opção"_, pensou ela, sorrindo.  
O que a jovem nem imaginava é que Seiya já havia tomado uma decisão. Daria o fora em Shina e se acertaria com Saori, de uma vez por todas.  
No fim da tarde, ele ligou para Shina, convidando-a para sair. A moça animou-se, acreditando que seria a ocasião perfeita para concretizar seus planos. Passaria a noite com Seiya e tentaria engravidar. Mal sabia ela a verdadeira razão do encontro...  
Arrumou-se toda antes de vê-lo. Escolheu um vestido azul muito sexy e decotado, e não esqueceu de usar o perfume da Lâncome que ganhara no aniversário. Estava pronta para dar o bote no rapaz e fazê-lo tirar Saori da cabeça para sempre.  
Seiya foi buscá-la às sete horas, mas pouco depois de deixarem a mansão, estacionou o carro em uma rua próxima. Shina havia imaginado que iriam jantar fora, e ficou muito surpresa com aquela atitude.  
- Por que você parou aqui? - perguntou.  
Seiya olhou para ela, sem saber como a dispensaria. Não gostaria de magoá-la.  
- Shina, eu preciso conversar com você. É um assunto muito importante.  
Ela olhou desconfiada para o rapaz. Não estava gostando nada daquilo.  
- Vou ser muito sincero com você. Quando te conheci, achei você muito bonita, e até pensei na possibilidade de namorarmos. Mas...  
Shina o interrompeu, bastante tensa.  
- Mas o quê?  
Seiya ficou sem graça. Entretanto, precisava resolver aquela situação o quanto antes.  
- É que... eu sempre fui apaixonado pela Saori... mas achava que ela não sentia o mesmo por mim, que eu era apenas um amigo para ela...  
- E daí?  
- Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais continuar com você. Eu tenho quase certeza de que a Saori também está apaixonada por mim.  
A garota lançou para ele um olhar de ódio.  
- Já entendi tudo. Você só queria se divertir comigo! Eu era apenas um passatempo, enquanto sua "querida Saori" não quisesse ficar com você! - gritou.  
- Não! Eu juro que não tinha essa intenção! - ele tentou explicar.  
Porém, Shina estava descontrolada e insistia em se fazer de vítima.  
- Você é um canalha, Seiya! Fez de tudo para que eu me apaixonasse por você, e agora me dispensa! Você vai se arrepender por ter me usado e depois me jogar fora, como se eu fosse uma roupa velha! - ameaçou.  
Em seguida, a jovem abriu a porta e saiu do carro, furiosa. Seiya sentiu-se mal pela discussão, mas, por outro lado, ficara aliviado. Agora estava livre para ir atrás de Saori e ser feliz com ela como sempre sonhara.

Shina entrou em casa cuspindo fogo. Tanto que esbarrou em Marin e nem se desculpou, e subiu correndo na direção de seu quarto.  
- O quê foi, Shina? Por que está tão nervosinha? - perguntou a irmã, antes que a garota desaparecesse de sua vista.  
- Me deixa em paz! - gritou Shina. Em seguida, entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com toda a força. Passou o resto da noite remoendo a raiva que estava sentindo de Seiya e de Saori.  
Marin estava curiosa para saber o motivo de tanta ira. Porém, antes que subisse as escadas, a campainha tocou. Como o mordomo não estava por perto, foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com Aioria.  
- Oi Marin - disse ele, com um olhar sedutor.  
- Oi Aioria - ela respondeu, timidamente - A Saori não está em casa.  
- Não vim aqui para falar com ela. Eu... vim por sua causa.  
- Por minha causa? - perguntou a moça, corando.  
- Quero te convidar para jantar comigo.  
- Jantar? Agora? Eu nem estou vestida para isso...  
- Não se preocupe. Eu espero você se arrumar - afirmou o rapaz.  
Marin estava indecisa. Por um lado, gostaria de aceitar o convite. Por outro, sentia-se culpada ao lembrar que, bem ou mal, ainda tinha um namorado. _"Mas ele não se importa comigo. Por que tenho que me preocupar com ele?"_, perguntou-se.  
- Está bem - concordou - Vou tomar um banho rápido e me vestir.  
Aioria sorriu, satisfeito. Estava decidido a conquistar a jovem e a fazer com que esquecesse de Apolo de uma vez por todas.  
Quando Marin terminou de se aprontar, os dois saíram. Aioria resolveu levá-la à uma pizzaria muito badalada. Os dois ocuparam uma das mesas e fizeram os pedidos. Subitamente, a ruiva reparou em um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Reconheceu-o na mesma hora.  
- Aquele não é o namorado da Shunrey? - perguntou ela para Aioria.  
Ele olhou e confirmou a suspeita:  
- Sim, é ele.  
Acenaram para o rapaz, que até então não havia visto o casal. Shiryu levou um susto ao ver aqueles dois ali. Eram conhecidos de Shunrey, e não poderiam descobrir que trabalhava na pizzaria, ou seria desmascarado. Embora não pretendesse mais vê-la, não queria que soubesse da verdade.

Cumprimentou-os de longe e saiu de fininho. Já na rua, pegou sua moto e foi fazer as entregas. Suspirou com tristeza, pensando em Shunrey. A garota ligara três vezes para seu celular, e ele não retornara as chamadas. Tinha pensado em dizer à ela que iria viajar para fora do país por algum tempo. Seria uma desculpa para se afastar sem que a garota desconfiasse.  
Na pizzaria, Aioria e Marin conversavam animadamente. O rapaz não escondia seu encantamento pela jovem. Embora ela tentasse fingir que não percebia suas indiretas, o clima entre eles tornava-se cada vez mais envolvente.  
Quando voltaram para a casa de Saori, permaneceram conversando durante algum tempo no jardim. A noite estava muito bonita, e Aioria não conseguia mais controlar sua vontade de beijar Marin.  
- É melhor eu entrar. Amanhã preciso acordar cedo para dar aula - explicou a moça.  
Subitamente, Aioria pegou suas mãos e as segurou entre as dele. Sorriu ao perceber que as faces dela ficaram vermelhas com aquela "ousadia".  
- Marin... Desde ontem, quando você fez aquela "previsão" sobre o meu futuro, eu não consigo parar de pensar em uma coisa... adivinhe no quê?  
Ela se fez de desentendida:  
- Eu não tenho o menor talento para vidente, Aioria. Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira. No que você está pensando?  
Olhou-a de um jeito atrevido, enquanto se aproximava mais.  
- Que eu já encontrei a bela mulher com quem eu serei muito feliz...  
Antes que Marin respondesse, Aioria puxou-a para si e a beijou ardentemente. Por alguns instantes, ela tentou resistir ao beijo, mas ao sentir os braços musculosos do rapaz envolvendo seu corpo, percebeu que não conseguiria fugir. Finalmente, parou de lutar contra si mesma e correspondeu ao beijo. E que beijo! Se existissem cursos para ensinar a prática, Aioria seria um excelente professor... ele a beijava de um modo terno e sensual, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, o rapaz confessou:  
- Estou louco por você, Marin. Completamente apaixonado. Por favor, me dê uma chance...  
Ela hesitou. Mesmo achando-o muito atraente e gostando de sua companhia, não achava aquilo certo. Ainda não tinha desistido de Apolo. Além disso, mal conhecia Aioria. Acreditava que seria precipitada se terminasse seu namoro para ficar com ele.  
- Desculpe, Aioria, mas... eu acho melhor não... - respondeu, desviando seu olhar do dele.  
- Por quê? Você e seu namorado não estão mais juntos. Por que você não tenta ser feliz comigo?  
- Por favor, compreenda... eu não quero te fazer sofrer. Você é um cara legal, mas eu estou confusa... antes de mais nada, eu preciso definir minha situação com o Apolo. Você entende? - perguntou Marin, apreensiva.  
- Não, eu não entendo - ele disse, inconformado - Eu abri meu coração pra você, e tudo o que você me diz é que prefere continuar sofrendo por alguém que não te quer. É melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu esta noite. Tchau, Marin.  
Afastou-se dela, muito magoado. Nunca tinha sido rejeitado antes, e seu orgulho estava ferido com a negativa da jovem.  
Marin o observou ir embora, sem coragem para impedir. _"Sou uma tonta mesmo! Um homem lindo desses diz que está apaixonado por mim e eu deixo ele escapar!"_, censurou-se.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Saori e Aioria estavam no escritório da casa de shows, discutindo algumas idéias para o lugar. Entretanto, a garota notou o quanto o primo parecia desanimado e distraído.  
- Aioria, você não quer me contar o que aconteceu? Já soube que você e a Marin saíram juntos ontem...  
Ele olhou para Saori e perguntou, cheio de sarcasmo:  
- Ela também te contou sobre o fora que me deu depois do jantar?  
- Não entendi porque ela fez isso. Vocês formam um casal perfeito!  
- Ela ainda gosta do namorado... se é que podemos chamar aquilo de namoro. O cara não dá a mínima pra ela. E, mesmo assim, a Marin prefere ficar choramingando por ele - lamentou-se.  
- É só uma questão de tempo, Aioria. Ela ainda vai perceber que vocês foram feitos um para o outro!  
- Falando nisso... Acho que tem alguém lá fora querendo falar com você - disse o rapaz, apontando para a janela do escritório.  
Saori olhou naquela direção e viu Seiya no estacionamento, encostado em seu carro. Seu coração disparou.  
- Peço para ele entrar? - perguntou Aioria, com malícia na voz.  
- Não... eu vou até lá falar com ele - decidiu a garota.  
Saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao estacionamento. Seiya abriu um enorme sorriso quando a viu.  
- Até que enfim consigo falar com você! Liguei várias vezes para sua casa, mas você não estava. Ou então, mandou dizer que tinha saído...  
- O quê você quer, Seiya? - ela perguntou, tentando aparentar indiferença, como se sua vontade não fosse a de se atirar nos braços dele.  
- Conversar com você, é claro!  
- Eu já disse: não me procure enquanto não resolver com quem você quer ficar.  
- Acontece que eu já me decidi. Ontem eu terminei tudo com a Shina. Ela não te contou?  
- Não. Eu nem vi a Shina depois da festa... ela se trancou no quarto e não quis falar com ninguém.

O rapaz chegou mais perto dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Agora você já sabe com quem eu quero ficar...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Enquanto bebia no balcão, observou uma cena que chamou sua atenção. Embora aquele local não fosse dirigido ao público GLS, alguns casais homossexuais costumavam freqüentá-lo. Viu dois rapazes trocando carícias muito suspeitas. Até aí, nada fora do comum. O que o deixou perplexo foi perceber que um deles era Apolo, o namorado de Marin! "Então é isso! O Apolo é gay! Ele estava enganando a Marin esse tempo todo!", pensou, ainda sem acreditar. __

* * *

Horrorizada, a jovem olhou para Aioria e gritou:  
- É mentira! Você está inventando isso porque não se conforma de eu não querer ficar com você! Que decepção, Aioria! Pensei que você fosse um cara legal, mas agora percebo que você é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer! Até mesmo inventar uma mentira horrível como essa!  
A reação dela o magoou profundamente. Como ela podia pensar uma coisa dessas a seu respeito?__

* * *

Pegou o telefone e ligou para um delivery que conhecia. Segundo ele, o lugar tinha as melhores pizzas da cidade.  
Vinte minutos depois, o porteiro do prédio anunciou que o motoboy havia chegado com as pizzas. Aioria autorizou que o rapaz subisse. Quando abriu a porta, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver uma pessoa que não esperavam.  
- Shiryu! - gritou Shunrey, sem acreditar que ele estava ali, bem na sua frente, segurando nas mãos as embalagens das pizzas. _

**Agradecimentos  
**Antes de mais nada: Feliz Ano Novo a todos!

**Pégasus Seiya:** ah, sabe que eu até fiquei com "peninha" da Shina? Tá certo que ela é folgada e interesseira, mas foi um vexame cair no bolo e ainda ser fotografada! Marin e Aioria irão passar por alguns desentendimentos... e parece que "por enquanto", Seiya e Saori vão se entender. Gracias pela review! Bjs!

**Branca Takarai:** Hehehe, é verdade que a Shina queria fama, mas não pagando um mico desses né?? E pra completar, o Seiya já mandou a coitada pastar... mas acho que ela não vai se dar por vencida... Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!

**Karol:** Confesso que tmb estou achando o romance Aioria/Marin o mais fofo da fic. Não sei pq, mas achei que o Seiya ficou meio "chatinho" nesta fic, um pouco marrento, sei lá... Sim, eu vi seu review da outra fic e adorei, obrigada!! E tmb te agradeço por comentar este capítulo. Bjs!

**Nina:** A parte do bolo foi mesmo engraçada, mas como falei acima, fiquei com um pouco de dó da Shina. Ah, não sei dizer se a Marin é sonsa, mas que ela só tá perdendo tempo choramingando pelo Apolo, não tenho a menor dúvida. E a Shunrey, tadinha, logo vai conhecer o sentido da frase "O sonho acabou". Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Saori arrepiou-se com aquela frase e com a proximidade dele.  
- Então, por que você estava com ela? - perguntou, fazendo-se de difícil.  
- Acho que você já sabe a resposta... – Seiya disse, com uma voz suave - Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas estava cansado da sua indiferença. Aí ela apareceu, dando em cima de mim... acabei me deixando levar...  
- E o que fez você mudar de idéia? - perguntou ela, deixando que as mãos dele envolvessem seu corpo.  
- Pare de perguntar o que você já sabe... - respondeu o rapaz, enquanto seus lábios procuravam os da garota.  
Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Depois que o beijo terminou, ela finalmente admitiu:  
- Eu também me apaixonei por você. Mas só percebi isso quando a Shina começou a se jogar para cima de você. Eu ficava louca de ciúmes quando via vocês juntos!  
- E você acha que eu gostava de ver você toda derretida ao lado do seu amiguinho, o "Gay"? - ironizou Seiya.  
- O nome dele é Frey, e eu nunca tive nada com ele.  
- Vamos esquecer o passado, está bem? Nós temos uma vida inteira pela frente, e eu não vejo a hora de me casar com você!  
- Casar? - perguntou Saori, surpresa - Tão rápido assim?  
- Você não quer se casar comigo? - perguntou Seiya, preocupado.  
- É claro que eu quero! Mas você não acha que está indo depressa demais? Até outro dia, nós éramos apenas amigos...  
- Esperei por você durante tanto tempo que agora não vejo razão para perdermos tempo. E então, o que você tem a me dizer? - insistiu o rapaz.  
Ela sorriu e apenas disse:  
- Sim. Eu aceito me casar com você!  
Os dois se beijaram novamente, e logo começaram a fazer planos para o casório. Saori estava muito feliz. Mas, como nada é perfeito, no fundo temia a reação de Shina quando esta soubesse da novidade.

Quando chegou em casa, decidiu procurar a irmã e abrir o jogo. Contou que iria se casar com Seiya, esperando que Shina fizesse o maior escândalo. Para sua surpresa, ela fez apenas um comentário:  
- Você sempre teve tudo o que quis, enquanto eu nunca tive nada do que eu queria. Por que desta vez seria diferente?  
- Shina, eu... – ela começou a dizer, sentindo-se culpada.  
- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou superar mais essa decepção - garantiu a jovem.  
Por dentro, ela estava se remoendo de raiva de Saori e imaginava uma forma de se vingar. _"Sua vida não vai ser tão maravilhosa quanto você pensa, irmãzinha. Você nem imagina o que te espera..."_.  
Quando soube da notícia, Marin deu os parabéns à Saori. Entretanto, estava abatida. Arrependera-se por não ter aceitado a proposta de Aioria. Ele era um homem que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter ao lado. Porém, ela tinha preferido continuar esperando por Apolo, que não merecia a menor consideração de sua parte. Agora, estava com medo que Aioria não a procurasse mais.

No fim do dia, o rapaz ainda estava no escritório da casa de shows, que possuía em anexo uma boate com pista de dança. Ele sempre fora assediado por inúmeras mulheres por ser bonito, rico e solteiro. Por isso, era difícil aceitar a rejeição de Marin. Decidiu relaxar um pouco, e foi até o bar da boate para beber alguma coisa.  
Enquanto tomava um drinque no balcão, observou uma cena que despertou sua curiosidade. Embora aquele local não fosse dirigido ao público GLS, alguns casais homossexuais costumavam freqüentá-lo. Viu dois rapazes trocando carícias muito suspeitas. Até aí, nada fora do comum. O que o deixou perplexo foi perceber que um deles era Apolo, o namorado de Marin! _"Então é isso! O Apolo é gay! Ele estava enganando a Marin esse tempo todo!"_, pensou, ainda sem acreditar. Precisava avisar a moça, abrir seus olhos. Impulsivamente, saiu da boate e foi direto para o estacionamento, onde entrou em seu carro e se dirigiu à casa de Saori.  
Chegando lá, chamou a prima para uma conversa particular. Revelou o que tinha presenciado na boate, e perguntou:  
- Você acha que eu devo contar isso para a Marin?  
Saori ficou em dúvida.  
- Não sei, Aioria, Você não tem como provar essa história para ela.  
- Posso levá-la até lá, para que ela veja com seus próprios olhos!  
- E se eles não estiverem mais na boate? Já pensou nessa possibilidade?  
- Tem razão. Mas eu não posso deixar as coisas desse jeito! Ela precisa saber quem é o namorado dela na realidade! - insistiu o rapaz, nervoso.  
- Se você acha que é o melhor a fazer, então você já sabe a resposta - afirmou Saori - Vou chamar a Marin para que vocês conversem.  
Minutos depois, a ruiva entrou no escritório. Parecia um pouco constrangida, devido ao incidente do dia anterior.  
- Você quer falar comigo, Aioria? Se for sobre o que aconteceu ontem...  
- Não, Marin, é algo muito mais grave. É sobre o Apolo.  
- Você está me assustando. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Um acidente? - ela perguntou, bastante tensa.  
- Não... é que... eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas... eu descobri algo sobre ele e é melhor que você também saiba!  
- Fale logo, Aioria. Já estou ficando nervosa!  
O rapaz olhou para a ela, hesitante.  
- Marin... Eu vi o Apolo hoje, na boate que fica dentro da casa de shows. Ele não estava sozinho...  
A jovem ficou pálida.  
- Ele estava... com outra mulher?  
- Não... estava com outro homem...  
- Como assim, com outro homem?  
- O Apolo... ele é gay!  
- O quê? - Marin ficou transtornada diante daquela revelação - Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Aioria!  
- Eu vi. Os dois estavam juntos, como dois namorados. Ele escondeu isso de você o tempo todo!

Horrorizada, a jovem olhou para Aioria e gritou:  
- É mentira! Você está inventando isso porque não se conforma de eu não querer ficar com você! Que decepção, Aioria! Pensei que você fosse um cara legal, mas agora percebo que você é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer! Até mesmo inventar uma mentira horrível como essa!  
A reação dela o magoou profundamente. Como ela podia pensar uma coisa dessas a seu respeito? Jamais teria coragem de inventar uma história tão sórdida com a intenção de separá-la do namorado. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele disse:  
- Sinto muito se não acredita em mim. É uma pena, porque eu nunca pensei que você ficaria com raiva de mim por tentar alertá-la sobre o Apolo. Mas, se você prefere ser enganada, o problema é seu. Eu só fiz o que achava certo.  
- Eu não acredito em nada do que você disse. E peço que você esqueça que eu existo! A partir de hoje, não quero mais falar com você! - gritou ela, furiosa.  
Saiu do escritório rapidamente, deixando-o sozinho. Aioria sentiu-se arrasado com a atitude da moça.  
Saori entrou no local quase em seguida. Ouvira os gritos de Marin, e compreendeu que a conversa tinha acabado muito mal.  
- Não fique assim, Aioria - disse ela, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro do primo - Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai descobrir a verdade sobre o Apolo e pedir desculpas por ter tratado você assim...  
- Eu não quero saber das desculpas dela, Saori. Ela disse que não quer mais falar comigo. Se é assim que ela prefere, assim será - decidiu, antes de sair do escritório e ir para sua casa.  
Em seu quarto, Marin mal conseguia conter a raiva que estava sentindo do rapaz. Como ele pudera chegar a um nível tão baixo? Não esperava isso dele. Estava satisfeita por não ter caído na conversa de Aioria. Em sua opinião, ele não tinha o menor caráter...

**Dias depois...  
**Shunrey andava triste e chateada desde que Shiryu ligara para dizer que iria viajar para outro país e que não tinha data para voltar. Estava apaixonada pelo rapaz, e pensou que era correspondida. Infelizmente, havia se enganado. Suspirou, lembrando dos bons momentos vividos ao lado do moreno. Não entendia porque ele não havia se despedido pessoalmente. Talvez já estivesse enjoado dela, e a fim de outra garota.  
Era sábado, e Saori a convidara para ir à casa de Aioria, para comemorar o aniversário dele. O rapaz também estava deprimido desde sua briga com Marin. Não tivera mais coragem de voltar à casa de Saori desde então. A ruiva, por sua vez, se negou a participar de qualquer comemoração na casa de Aioria. Continuava muito irritada com a suposta calúnia que ele tinha inventado sobre Apolo.  
Shina quis ir, apesar da raiva que sentia toda vez que via Saori e Seiya juntos. Ela disfarçava, dando a entender que já estava em outra. Por dentro, fervia de ódio. O casal já estava cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento, e sempre que estavam juntos, demonstravam o quanto se amavam. Shina sentia muita inveja da irmã. _"Como se não bastasse ser tão rica, ainda vai se casar com um cara rico. A vida é muito injusta",_ pensava ela. Entretanto, ainda não havia desistido de se vingar dos dois.

Naquela noite, Aioria foi surpreendido pelos amigos quando estes chegaram à sua casa para festejar seu aniversário. Saori tivera a idéia para tentar levantar o ânimo do primo, mas sabia que nada poderia consolá-lo, a não ser que Marin percebesse o quanto tinha sido injusta com ele.  
- Obrigado por se lembrarem de mim - agradeceu o rapaz - Mas não tenho nada para oferecer a vocês hoje. Minha cozinheira está de folga, e acho que não tem nada de bom na geladeira.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu trouxe um bolo e alguns salgadinhos - comentou Saori.  
- Podemos pedir algumas pizzas também - sugeriu Seiya.  
Pegou o telefone e ligou para um delivery que conhecia. Segundo ele, o lugar tinha as melhores pizzas da cidade.  
Vinte minutos depois, o porteiro do prédio anunciou que o motoboy havia chegado com as pizzas. Aioria autorizou que o rapaz subisse. Quando abriu a porta, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver uma pessoa que não esperavam.  
- Shiryu! - gritou Shunrey, sem acreditar que ele estava ali, bem na sua frente, segurando nas mãos as embalagens das pizzas.

Assim que a viu, o rapaz empalideceu. Seu segredo havia sido revelado da pior maneira possível. Shunrey acabara de descobrir que ele a havia enganado desde o dia em que se conheceram...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Sua... sua vadia! Como teve coragem de me trair? – gritou o rapaz, irado.  
- Do quê está falando, Seiya? – Saori perguntou, espantada com aquela reação.  
- Disso aqui! Do cartão que o seu amante mandou pra você! – disse, quase esfregando o cartão no rosto da noiva. Saori leu e ficou chocada.  
- Eu nunca te traí! Não entendo por que ele escreveu esse cartão! O Frey só pode ter enlouquecido pra fazer uma coisa dessas! – Saori tentava explicar.  
- Louco estava eu quando achei que você merecia o meu amor! Você não presta Saori! – berrou ele, encaminhando-se para a porta.

* * *

Marin perdeu a paciência. Sacudindo-a pelos ombros, gritou:  
- Você não tem vergonha? O Seiya rompeu o noivado por causa disso! Era isso que você queria, não é?  
- Me solta! Eu não sei do que você tá falando! – defendeu-se Shina.  
- Você sabe, sim. Você escreveu o cartão para fazer o Seiya pensar que a Saori tem um caso com o Frey!

* * *

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não traí o Seiya! – gritou Saori, furiosa – Se eu soubesse que iria abrigar uma cobra dentro da minha casa, jamais teria te convidado para morar aqui!  
- Convidou porque quis, queridinha – ironizou Shina.  
- Ainda bem que eu descobri quem você é. Pois bem, Shina. Você tem meia hora pra arrumar suas coisas e sair da minha casa! – ordenou Saori._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina:** Acho que depois desse capítulo vc vai querer matar a Marin de vez, hehehe... Além de ter dado um fora no Aioria, não quis acreditar qdo ele contou sobre o Apolo. Ah tadinho do Seiya, acho muito injusta essa fama de "burro" que atribuiram a ele. Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!

**Karol: **Pobre Shiryu, acabou de ser desmascarado! Tmb tenho pena da Marin, mas por falta de aviso não foi né?? A Shina pelo jeito desistiu do golpe da barriga, mas vai armar uma bela confusão no próximo capítulo. Só que, pelo jeito, vai se dar mal. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Shunrey, eu... – Shiryu começou a dizer, envergonhado.  
- O que significa isso, Shiryu? – perguntou a jovem, muito decepcionada com a descoberta.  
Percebendo a saia-justa, Saori sugeriu:  
- Vamos para a cozinha. Eles precisam conversar à sós...  
Os demais a seguiram, deixando Shunrey sozinha com o motoboy.  
- Pensei que você estivesse viajando... – disse ela, com ironia na voz.  
- Me desculpe, Shunrey. Eu não queria que você soubesse... não desse jeito...  
- Por que, Shiryu? Por que você mentiu pra mim? – perguntou, magoada.  
- Porque eu pensei que você nunca me aceitaria se eu dissesse que sou pobre... que sou apenas um entregador de pizzas!  
- Eu não me importaria pelo fato de você ser pobre. Mas não posso aceitar um mentiroso! Você deveria ter contado a verdade desde o começo!  
- Eu não queria te decepcionar!  
- Mas você decepcionou, Shiryu. Me decepcionou completamente!  
- Me perdoa! Eu pretendia me afastar de você porque não queria mais te enganar. Mas queria que soubesse que meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros.  
- Depois do que descobri, como você acha que vou acreditar no que você diz? – perguntou a garota, quase chorando.  
- Eu... não queria que você sofresse... – explicou o rapaz.  
- Vá embora, Shiryu! – ordenou ela, enquanto entregava o dinheiro das pizzas – Pegue seu pagamento, e esqueça que me conheceu algum dia!

O rapaz olhou com tristeza para Shunrey. Sem dizer mais nada, foi embora. A jovem sentou-se no sofá e chorou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.  
- Que cara de pau! Como ele foi capaz de enganar minha irmã? – Seiya disse, enquanto os demais voltavam para a sala.  
- Coitado! Ele gosta dela, mas teve medo de ser rejeitado se falasse a verdade! – tentou justificar Shina.  
- Mas ele devia ter sido sincero – opinou Aioria – Assim como o namorado da Marin, esse cara não passa de um farsante!  
- Não fique assim, Shunrey – pediu Saori, acariciando os cabelos da amiga – Ele errou, mas acho que você poderia dar uma nova chance para ele.  
- De jeito nenhum! – afirmou Seiya.  
- Deixa ela decidir isso, Seiya – respondeu a garota.  
- Eu não quero mais saber dele – afirmou Shunrey.  
- Ótimo! Por que nossos pais não iriam gostar nada dessa história! – afirmou Seiya – Você pode conhecer alguém muito melhor que esse cara.  
Shunrey não disse mais nada. Sua desilusão tinha sido muito forte, e tão cedo não queria saber de um novo amor.

**Dois meses depois...  
**Estava tudo pronto para o casamento de Seiya e Saori, que seria dentro de dois dias. Todos estavam ocupados com os preparativos, mas alguém não se conformava com a felicidade do casal: Shina. Ninguém imaginava que ela pretendia dar o troco em Seiya devido à "humilhação" de ter sido trocada pela irmã.  
Naquela tarde, o rapaz foi à casa da noiva, mas ela não estava. Shina já sabia que ele viria, porque Saori tinha lhe avisado e pedido para dizer a ele que iria se atrasar um pouco. Shina aproveitou a demora de Saori e mostrou a Seiya as flores que haviam chegado para sua irmã.  
- Não são lindas? – perguntou ela, cheia de falsidade.  
- Quem mandou essas flores? – perguntou Seiya, desconfiado.  
- Tem um cartão aqui. Ah, são do Frey! – comentou ela, com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.  
- Esse cara teve a ousadia de mandar flores pra Saori? – irritou-se o rapaz, pegando o cartão das mãos de Shina. Ao ler o que estava escrito, empalideceu.  
_"Querida Saori, adorei nossa noite_ _de ontem. Vou esperar ansiosamente que você volte da lua-de-mel. Do seu eterno amante, Frey".  
_  
- O que foi, Seiya? Algo errado? – perguntou a jovem, com ar de sonsa.  
- Eu vou matar esse cara! – gritou Seiya, louco de ciúmes.  
Nesse instante, Saori entrou em casa. Enquanto isso, Shina aproveitou a distração deles para sair da sala de fininho.  
- Oi, meu amor... – ela começou a dizer, antes de reparar na cara furiosa de Seiya.  
- Sua... sua vadia! Como teve coragem de me trair? – gritou o rapaz, irado.  
- Do quê está falando, Seiya? – a garota perguntou, espantada com aquela reação.  
- Disso aqui! Do cartão que o seu amante mandou pra você! – disse, quase esfregando o cartão no rosto da noiva. Saori leu e ficou chocada.  
- Eu nunca te traí! Não entendo por que ele escreveu esse cartão! O Frey só pode ter enlouquecido pra fazer uma coisa dessas! – Saori tentava explicar.  
- Louco estava eu quando achei que você merecia o meu amor! Você não presta Saori! – berrou ele, encaminhando-se para a porta.  
- Seiya, por favor! Me escute! – implorou a jovem aos prantos, tentando impedi-lo de ir embora – Nosso casamento é amanhã!  
- Casamento? Você acha que eu ainda vou me casar com você depois disso? – perguntou o rapaz, cinicamente – Por que você não aproveita que está tudo preparado e se casa com ele? Assim vocês poderão aproveitar a lua-de-mel bem juntinhos!  
Dizendo isso, abriu a porta e saiu, batendo-a com força. Saori não teve coragem de ir atrás dele. Sabia que, por mais que explicasse, Seiya jamais acreditaria nela. Desabou sobre um dos sofás, onde começou a chorar desesperadamente. De uma hora para outra, seus sonhos haviam se transformado num terrível pesadelo...

Marin desceu as escadas, apreensiva.  
- O que aconteceu, Saori? Ouvi você e o Seiya discutindo!  
A jovem mal teve forças para contar o que tinha acontecido.  
- Não entendo porque o Frey faria uma coisa dessas para me separar do Seiya – desabafou a garota, desesperada.  
- Essa história está muito estranha. Será que foi mesmo o Frey quem enviou essas flores? – duvidou Marin.  
- E quem mais seria? Por que alguém escreveria um cartão mentiroso como esse e assinaria com o nome do Frey?  
Ao pensar na possibilidade, Marin empalideceu. Não, não podia ter sido Shina. Ou pior: podia, sim.  
_"Eu não vou deixar isso barato. Pode ter certeza"_. Lembrava-se claramente das palavras da jovem, que tinha ameaçado se vingar depois de seu rompimento com Seiya. Marin a repreendera, dizendo que contaria para Saori se ela fizesse alguma coisa para atrapalhar o namoro da irmã. Aparentemente, Shina havia se conformado com a notícia do casamento. Porém, conhecendo a peça, Marin estava seriamente desconfiada de que a jovem poderia ser a responsável por toda aquela confusão.  
Sem dizer mais nada, foi até o quarto de Shina e entrou sem bater.  
- Foi você, não foi Shina?  
- Eu o quê? Do que está me acusando dessa vez? – perguntou a garota, fazendo-se de sonsa.  
- Não minta! Foi você quem armou essa história do cartão que veio com as flores supostamente enviadas pelo Frey!  
- Que cartão? Que flores? Não sei de nada! – mentiu Shina.  
Marin perdeu a paciência. Sacudindo-a pelos ombros, gritou:  
- Você não tem vergonha? Por sua causa, o Seiya rompeu o noivado! Era isso que você queria, não é?  
- Me solta! Eu não sei do que você tá falando! – defendeu-se Shina.  
- Você sabe, sim. Você escreveu o cartão para fazer o Seiya pensar que a Saori tinha um caso com o Frey!  
- E eu lá tenho culpa se ela traiu o Seiya? – perguntou a garota, irritada – Bem-feito pra ele, quem mandou me trocar por ela? Depois eu é que sou vulgar!  
- Além de vulgar, você é uma tremenda falsa!

Shina e Marin olharam na direção da porta. Saori olhava com ódio para a garota de cabelos verdes.  
- Confesse, Shina. Foi você quem fez isso! Eu deveria ter desconfiado... você pareceu aceitar muito facilmente quando eu contei que ia me casar com o Seiya!  
- Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com essa história! Se você traiu o Seiya, não é problema meu! – respondeu Shina, tentando se defender.  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu não traí o Seiya! – gritou Saori, furiosa – Se eu soubesse que iria abrigar uma cobra dentro da minha casa, jamais teria te convidado para morar aqui!  
- Convidou porque quis, queridinha – ironizou Shina.  
- Ainda bem que eu descobri quem você é. Pois bem, Shina. Você tem meia hora pra arrumar suas coisas e sair da minha casa! – ordenou Saori.  
- Você está me expulsando? – perguntou Shina, histérica – Você não pode fazer isso!  
- Não só posso, como vou. Suma daqui! Volte para sua casa, de onde nunca deveria ter saído! – gritou a jovem, saindo do quarto.  
- Espera, Saori! – Shina tentou ir atrás da irmã, mas foi impedida por Marin.  
- Satisfeita? Você achou que se daria bem destruindo o casamento dela, só que agora terá que voltar para sua "vida de pobre"! – afirmou a ruiva.  
- Ah, mas não vou mesmo! Ela vai ter que me ouvir! – berrou, enquanto empurrava a irmã mais velha.  
Shina foi até o quarto de Saori, abrindo a porta com violência. Marin a seguiu, e ficou do lado de fora ouvindo a nova discussão entre suas irmãs.  
- Saía do meu quarto! – exigiu Saori.  
- Não vou sair coisa nenhuma! Escuta aqui, ô "princesinha": você tirou a sorte grande de ser escolhida por nossa mãe quando ela resolveu dar uma de nós em adoção. Você foi até minha casa, dizendo que éramos irmãs e que queria conviver comigo e com a Marin. Agora você quer me expulsar daqui por causa de uma coisa que você nem tem certeza de quem fez? – perguntou Shina, perdendo o controle.  
- Eu tenho certeza de que foi você. Como eu poderia deixar uma traidora como você continuar vivendo na minha casa? Só se eu fosse uma completa idiota!  
Shina olhou para ela com ódio e perguntou:  
- Você tem certeza de que vai fazer isso comigo?  
- Já se passaram 10 minutos. Você só tem mais 20 pra pegar suas coisas e sair daqui, antes que eu chame os seguranças! – ameaçou Saori.  
- Você vai se arrepender por isso! – gritou Shina, antes de sair do quarto.

Nesse momento, Saori viu Marin parada ao lado da porta. Antes que a ruiva dissesse algo, a outra jovem tentou se explicar:  
- Peço desculpas por ter tomado uma atitude tão drástica, Marin. Mas não poderia deixar a Shina continuar em minha casa depois do que ela fez.  
- Eu entendo. Só quero avisar que também estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir junto com ela.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Me perdoa, Saori. Agora eu sei que estava errado. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que a Shina fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas! – explicou.  
- Mas imaginou que eu fosse capaz de te trair! E até me chamou de vadia! – disse ela, voltando a chorar.  
- Eu sei... Fui ridículo ao me deixar levar pelo ciúme. Mas o que você faria no meu lugar, se lesse um cartão como aquele? Se você pensasse que eu tinha algo com outra mulher? – perguntou ele, desesperado.

* * *

Cada vez que observava Marin e Apolo de mãos dadas, do outro lado do altar, o rapaz tinha que se controlar para não dar um vexame. Sua vontade era socar Apolo. Por outro lado, seu ressentimento em relação à Marin também era grande. Chegou à conclusão de que deveria ignorar o casal.  
A ruiva tentava disfarçar seu incômodo com aquela situação. Não estava feliz ao lado de Apolo, mas também não acreditava na "calúnia" que Aioria inventara sobre seu namorado.

* * *

Saori ficou preocupada ao perceber o estado do primo, mas deixou que ele fizesse o brinde. O problema é que Aioria logo emendou um discurso muito estranho sobre o amor entre os casais, deixando Marin totalmente constrangida.  
- Quando um amor é verdadeiro... a gente é capaz de se humilhar pela pessoa amada... mesmo que essa pessoa não acredite na gente... – disse ele, já cambaleando._

**Agradecimentos**

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Fico feliz que tenha comentado o capítulo. Qto a Marin e Aioria, acho que tão cedo não voltarão às boas. Bjs!  
**Nina:** hahaha, adorei a sua teoria de que a convivência com a Shina alterou os neurônios da Marin! Olha, se eu escrevesse aquelas fics de fichas, até te colocaria como pretendente do Aioria, hehehe... mas por enqto, o belo vai ficar sozinho mesmo. Pois é, pois é, pois é, o Shiryu poderia ter falado a verdade, mas agora é tarde demais... ou não?? Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!  
**Karol:** Pobrezinho do Shiryu, não tinha muito o que fazer depois de ser desmascarado, né? Qto à Marin, acho que a decepção vai ser muito grande, mas o pior será perceber que cometeu uma injustiça com o Aioria. Obrigada pela review, bjs!


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentários:**

_Por favor, não deixem de comentar o capítulo..._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 11**

A notícia pegou Saori de surpresa.  
- Não! Eu não quero que você vá embora! – disse ela.  
- Mas...  
A garota aproximou-se mais da ruiva e implorou:  
- Por favor, fique. Ao contrário da Shina, você é uma pessoa muito legal, e não tem culpa da sacanagem que ela aprontou comigo. E, apesar do pouco tempo que te conheço, eu já gosto de você como minha irmã.  
Sem querer, Marin ficou balançada ao ouvir aquilo. Embora não costumasse demonstrar seus sentimentos abertamente, dessa vez foi diferente. Aproximou-se mais da irmã e a abraçou, para surpresa de Saori.  
- Eu também aprendi a gostar de você como minha irmã. Mas me sinto um pouco dividida, porque mesmo a Shina sendo como é, eu também gosto dela – afirmou a ruiva.  
- Por que você não deixa a Shina se virar sozinha? Quem sabe assim, ela resolva mudar – sugeriu a outra.  
- Ela nunca vai mudar – disse Marin, com tristeza.  
- De qualquer forma, eu peço pra você ficar, Marin. Mais do que nunca, eu preciso do seu apoio. Não sei como vou provar para o Seiya que essa história foi uma armação.  
- Por que você não liga para o Frey e pede pra ele falar com o Seiya? – sugeriu.  
- É... pode ser. Eu vou tentar.  
Algum tempo depois, Shina terminou de arrumar suas malas. Em uma delas, havia uma quantia considerável em dinheiro e jóias. _"Não vou sair daqui de mãos vazias"_, pensava ela, com um sorriso sarcástico.  
Desceu as escadas e foi arrastando as malas até a porta. Olhou pela última vez ao seu redor, despedindo-se daquela casa maravilhosa. Depois, deixou o local e foi caminhando até a rua, onde fez sinal para um táxi.  
Não voltaria para sua antiga casa, decidira. Com aquele dinheiro em mãos, pretendia se hospedar em um bom hotel. Mais tarde, resolveria o que fazer. Temia que Saori descobrisse que ela havia levado o dinheiro e as jóias e colocasse a polícia em seu encalço.

Frey concordou em procurar Seiya para explicar que não teve nada a ver com o episódio do cartão. Quando chegou à casa do rapaz, conversou rapidamente com Shunrey, que subiu ao quarto do irmão para convencê-lo a receber Frey.  
Seiya estava furioso, e assim que viu o rapaz na sua frente, quis acertar as contas com ele. Mas Shunrey o impediu:  
- Pare com isso! O Frey veio aqui para desfazer esse mal-entendido. Escute o que ele tem a dizer!  
Seiya concordou, contrariado, e Frey começou a explicar o mal-entendido:  
- Você está cometendo uma injustiça, Seiya. Eu não mandei as flores para a Saori. Jamais tivemos nada além de uma amizade, não porque eu não quisesse algo mais, mas porque ela não quis. E posso garantir que ela é fiel a você!  
- Como você espera que eu acredite nisso? – perguntou Seiya, ainda muito irritado.  
- Apenas raciocine: se nós tivéssemos um caso, eu nunca viria até aqui para desmentir tudo. Eu aproveitaria que você está jogando fora a sorte de ter uma mulher como a Saori para ficar com ela. Não é óbvio?  
O outro rapaz queria muito acreditar que estivesse enganado, mas ainda restavam algumas incertezas.  
- Se não foi você quem escreveu aquele cartão, quem foi?  
- A Shina.  
- O quê?!  
- Isso mesmo. Ela queria se vingar, porque você a trocou pela Saori. Ela sabia que você tinha ciúmes da minha amizade com a Saori, e aproveitou para tentar separar vocês dois.  
- Não posso acreditar! –Seiya disse, com espanto.  
- A Saori até a expulsou de casa depois que soube a verdade. E, se eu fosse você, iria me desculpar logo com ela. Antes que seja tarde...  
- Por que está dizendo isso?  
- Você disse que não se casaria mais, e é provável que ela já esteja cancelando o casamento – afirmou Frey – Vai logo atrás dela, cara. Não deixe que esse orgulho infantil faça você perder a mulher que ama!  
Frey afastou-se, indo em direção à porta. Antes que saísse, Seiya disse:  
- Obrigado por abrir meus olhos.  
O outro rapaz apenas sorriu.

**Mais tarde...  
**- Será que o Frey conseguiu falar com o Seiya? – perguntou Marin.  
- Não sei – respondeu Saori, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar – Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Se ele não quer acreditar em mim, não merece que eu fique aqui sofrendo por ele. Vou cancelar o casamento! – decidiu.  
- Você não vai fazer isso – disse uma voz atrás dela.  
- Seiya! – admirou-se ela quando o viu.  
Marin levantou-se do sofá onde estava.  
- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. Vocês tem muito o que conversar...  
Ao ficarem sozinhos, Seiya começou a dizer, envergonhado:  
- Eu... quero pedir perdão por ter desconfiado de você...  
- Você me magoou muito, Seiya – respondeu a garota.  
- Me perdoa, Saori. Agora eu sei que estava errado. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que a Shina fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas! – explicou.  
- Mas imaginou que eu fosse capaz de te trair! E até me chamou de vadia! – disse ela, voltando a chorar.  
- Eu sei... Fui ridículo ao me deixar levar pelo ciúme. Mas o que você faria no meu lugar, se lesse um cartão como aquele? Se você pensasse que eu tinha algo com outra mulher? – perguntou ele, desesperado.  
- Não sei... Acho que, antes de mais nada, tentaria saber se você tinha me traído de verdade.  
- Falar é fácil... se você estivesse de cabeça quente, duvido que ouviria qualquer explicação. Você teria feito exatamente o que eu fiz! – insistiu ele, aproximando-se mais da jovem. Tentou beijá-la, mas Saori o empurrou.  
- Me solta! Você não confia em mim. Acho melhor nos separarmos mesmo...  
- Eu entendo que você esteja ressentida. Eu só te peço uma nova chance. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou desconfiar de você! – implorou ele, quase chorando.  
Mesmo sem querer, Saori comoveu-se com o sofrimento dele.  
- Ah, Seiya... Por que isso tinha que acontecer? – perguntou ela, também com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Os dois se abraçaram, e logo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram, Seiya sussurrou no ouvido dela:  
- Agora que fizemos as pazes, o que acha de comemorarmos, só nós dois? Conheço um lugar ótimo... – disse ele, com um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
Sorrindo, Saori concordou. Ele a abraçou, e os dois saíram da sala.

No alto da escada, Marin observava a cena, também sorrindo. Felizmente, eles haviam se entendido. Porém, sua alegria pela reconciliação da irmã deu lugar à tristeza, ao recordar-se de Aioria. Desde aquele dia em que ele inventara que Apolo era gay, não haviam mais se falado. Ela tinha procurado Apolo para tirar a limpo aquela história. O rapaz havia negado com todas as forças que fosse homossexual. E até se mostrara mais carinhoso com ela, chegando a propor que reatassem o namoro. _"Pensei melhor, e acho que devemos continuar juntos, Marin"_, ele dissera, antes de beijá-la. Mas, para surpresa de Marin, o beijo do namorado não despertara nenhum sentimento dentro dela. Pelo contrário: era como se Apolo fosse um desconhecido qualquer. Mesmo assim, ela concordou em reatar o namoro. E, como havia aceitado o convite de Saori para ser sua madrinha de casamento, pediu que Apolo fosse o padrinho. A irmã concordou, já que Shunrey e Aioria seriam os padrinhos do noivo. Entretanto, Marin não se sentia nada confortável diante da perspectiva de rever Aioria no dia do casamento. Estava magoada com ele, mas não era só isso. Sentia falta de sua presença, de seus olhares atrevidos... e, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia esquecer do beijo que o rapaz lhe dera no dia anterior à briga.

**Dois dias depois...**  
O casamento foi realizado na casa de Saori, no meio da tarde, e transcorreu em um clima de felicidade, ao menos para os noivos. Entre os padrinhos, predominavam outros sentimentos.  
Sempre que lembrava de Shiryu, Shunrey ficava deprimida. Apesar de sua frustração por ter descoberto que ele era um mentiroso, ainda não tinha conseguido tirar o rapaz de seu coração. Seu companheiro de altar, Aioria, também não escondia um olhar de tristeza. Cada vez que observava Marin e Apolo de mãos dadas, do outro lado do altar, o rapaz tinha que se controlar para não dar um vexame. Sua vontade era socar Apolo. Por outro lado, seu ressentimento em relação à Marin também era grande. Chegou à conclusão de que deveria ignoraro casal. A ruiva tentava disfarçar seu incômodo com aquela situação. Não estava feliz ao lado de Apolo, mas também não acreditava na "calúnia" que Aioria inventara sobre seu namorado.  
Depois da cerimônia, foi realizada uma grande festa no jardim da casa para celebrar a ocasião. Aioria bebeu várias doses de whisky e champagne, ignorando os pedidos de Shunrey para que moderasse na bebida. A garota já percebera que o primo de Saori estava muito perturbado com a presença de Marin e Apolo, e temia por um barraco na festa de casamento do irmão e da melhor amiga. E nem precisava ser vidente para prever o pior...

Aioria já estava embriagado na hora em que propôs um brinde aos noivos. Saori ficou preocupada ao perceber o estado do primo, mas deixou que ele fizesse o brinde. O problema é que Aioria logo emendou um discurso muito estranho sobre o amor entre os casais, deixando Marin totalmente constrangida.  
- Quando um amor é verdadeiro... a gente é capaz de se humilhar pela pessoa amada... mesmo que essa pessoa não acredite na gente... – disse ele, já cambaleando.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não vá, por favor... – ele pediu, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez estremecer. Devagar, o rapaz foi se aproximando mais, até que seus lábios se encontraram com os da jovem. Shunrey quis resistir, mas seus sentimentos eram mais fortes, e ela deixou que Shiryu a beijasse. Depois do beijo, eles ainda ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Voltaram a se beijar de um jeito ainda mais ardente, até que foram vencidos pelo louco desejo que tomara conta de ambos. __

* * *

__- Marin! Eu posso explicar! – implorou ele, apavorado com o flagra.  
- Explicar o quê? Que você me fez de idiota durante todos esses anos? Que você me usou para esconder que é homossexual! – ela gritou novamente, já começando a chorar._

* * *

"_A Saori pode até ter se casado com o Seiya, mas pode dar adeus às preciosas jóias dela. E eu ficarei livre para sempre da idiota da Marin!", comemorava Shina.  
De repente, o avião começou a balançar de um lado para o outro. Os passageiros gritavam, assustados. Shina também se assustou, ainda mais quando a aeromoça gritou:  
- Teremos que fazer um pouso forçado! Protejam-se!_

**Agradecimentos**

Nina: Tava mais que na hora da Saori tomar uma atitude,não? Ainda mais depois dessa armação da "maninha". E vc pegou pesado com a Marin,hein? Coitada, dizer que perdeu massa encefálica devido à convivência com a Shina... tá certo que ela andou metendo os pés pelas mãos, mas logo logo ela vai acordar pra vida (espero). Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Comentários:_**

_Por favor, comentem o capítulo, blz? Parece que agora o site voltou ao normal..._

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 12 **

Seiya se aproximou do padrinho e tentou interromper:  
- Obrigado Aioria, agora a Saori vai jogar o buquê dela e nós vamos para nossa lua-de-mel...  
- Ah, seu safado, você tá doido pra pegar minha prima, né? – Aioria sorriu maliciosamente, o que deixou os noivos morrendo de vergonha – Eu também tô doido pra pegar uma garota, mas ela não me quer... ela prefere um cara que nem sequer gosta da "fruta"...  
Subitamente, ele começou a chorar e a cantar:  
"Ninguém me ama/ninguém me quer...".  
- Já chega! – disse Marin, revoltada com o "espetáculo" - Eu vou embora!  
Ela resolveu ir para o seu quarto, deixando Apolo para trás, com cara de tonto. O rapaz a seguiu, enquanto a ouvia dizer:  
- Quem ele pensa que é, para me fazer passar tanta vergonha?  
Seiya pegou o microfone das mãos de Aioria, antes que ele continuasse com o "show". Shunrey e Tatsume se encarregaram de arrastar o rapaz para um lugar mais reservado.  
- Por que você fez isso, Aioria? – perguntou Shunrey, com vergonha do papelão do amigo.  
- Por que... por que eu amo alguém que não me ama! – desabafou ele.  
- Eu sinto muito... Mas você não deveria ter dado aquele escândalo! O Seiya e a Saori ficaram muito constrangidos...  
- Por que a Marin me rejeita? Por quê? – perguntava ele, desorientado.  
- Ela tem namorado, Aioria.  
- Mas ele é gay! Só está com ela pra disfarçar! – gritou o rapaz. Em seguida, começou a chorar como criança.  
Quando a festa terminou, Shunrey fez Aioria entrar em seu carro e levou-o até o apartamento do rapaz. Chegando lá, o obrigou a entrar no chuveiro de roupa e tudo para tomar um banho de água fria. Depois disso, preparou um café amargo para que o amigo bebesse. Aioria acabou dormindo, e a jovem resolveu ir embora. Porém, antes que saísse, encontrou o cartão da pizzaria onde Shiryu trabalhava encima de um móvel. Nele, havia o telefone e o endereço do lugar. Hesitou por alguns instantes, mas acabou pegando o cartão e o colocou na bolsa.

Entrou no carro e dirigiu-se à pizzaria. Lá, ocupou uma das mesas e ficou aguardando que alguém a atendesse. Quando um garçom se aproximou, perguntou por Shiryu. Foi informada de que ele estava de folga naquele dia. O colega de Shiryu deu o endereço de onde o rapaz morava. Shunrey ficou um pouco indecisa, mas resolveu ir até a casa do motoboy. Chegando lá, apertou a campainha. Shiryu foi atender, e se surpreendeu ao ver a garota ali, parada na frente da sua porta.  
- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou.  
- Claro – respondeu o rapaz – Entre.  
Shunrey obedeceu, e assim que entrou na sala, reparou que o apartamento era uma simples quitinete.  
- Não esperava mais ver você, depois daquele dia – confessou ele.  
- Nem eu – respondeu Shunrey – Para ser sincera, nem sei direito porque vim até aqui.  
- Eu senti sua falta – afirmou o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
A garota ficou balançada ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mas disfarçou.  
- Meu irmão se casou hoje – comentou – Fiquei pensando, porque será que algumas pessoas são tão felizes no amor e outras não?  
Shiryu abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.  
- Eu me arrependi muito por não ter sido sincero com você... – disse ele, depois de um longo silêncio.  
- E eu me arrependi de ter me apaixonado por quem não devia! – afirmou Shunrey, irritada. Levantando-se do sofá, pegou sua bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta.  
Porém, antes que abrisse, sentiu as mãos de Shiryu tocarem seu braço.  
- Não vá, por favor... – ele pediu, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez estremecer. Devagar, o rapaz foi se aproximando mais, até que seus lábios se encontraram com os da jovem. Shunrey quis resistir, mas seus sentimentos eram mais fortes, e ela deixou que Shiryu a beijasse. Depois do beijo, eles ainda ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes. Voltaram a se beijar, de um jeito ainda mais ardente_, _até que foram vencidos pelo louco desejo que tomara conta de ambos. Shunrey aceitou que ele a tomasse em seus braços e a carregasse no colo até o quarto, onde os dois se amaram pela primeira vez, de uma forma intensa e apaixonada.

Já era bem tarde quando Shunrey saiu da casa de Shiryu. Voltou para sua casa, e ficou aliviada ao perceber que seus pais já estavam dormindo. Ela também foi dormir, ainda pensando na noite que havia passado ao lado de seu amor_. "Talvez isso seja uma loucura, mas estou disposta a enfrentar minha família para ficar com Shiryu"_, pensou, antes de finalmente adormecer.

**Duas semanas depois...**

Aioria sentia-se deprimido. Depois do papelão que fizera no dia do casamento da prima, ele tinha decidido que aquela situação nunca mais se repetiria. Se Marin não o amava, azar o dela. Ele tentaria ser feliz com outra pessoa.  
A ruiva ficara muito irritada com o comportamento de Aioria durante a festa. Entretanto, não podia negar que aquela confissão pública de amor havia mexido profundamente com ela.  
Decidiu ir à sua antiga casa para falar com Shina. Desde que Saori a expulsara, não tivera mais notícias de sua outra irmã. Porém, quando chegou ao local, percebeu que a casa continuava fechada, do jeito que ela deixara ao se mudar para a casa de Saori. _"Onde será que a Shina se meteu?"_, perguntou-se.  
Para não perder a viagem, resolveu ir até a casa de Apolo, que era ali perto. A família do rapaz mudara-se recentemente para o interior, e ele estava morando sozinho. Talvez agora, ele resolvesse se casar com ela.  
Mas, assim que chegou ao local, Marin observou Apolo entrando na casa ao lado de um rapaz. Não haveria nada de estranho nisso, se o sujeito não estivesse com a mão na cintura de Apolo. E, para sua total decepção, viu quando Apolo deu um selinho no suposto "amigo".  
- Aioria tinha razão! Você... é gay! – gritou Marin, surpreendendo os dois.  
Apolo levou um susto quando viu a namorada. O outro rapaz entrou na casa, deixando-os à sós.  
- Marin! Eu posso explicar! – implorou ele, apavorado com o flagra.  
- Explicar o quê? Que você me fez de idiota durante todos esses anos? Que você me usou para esconder que é homossexual! – ela gritou novamente, já começando a chorar.  
- Eu... eu sinto muito! Minha família começou a desconfiar. Meus pais nunca me perdoariam se eu me assumisse! Então, eu comecei a namorar com você. Eles ficaram satisfeitos, e eu resolvi continuar com o namoro.  
- Eu era apenas uma fachada... – disse Marin, horrorizada – Você nunca me amou! Agora eu entendo a razão dos seus sumiços! Você saía com homens!  
- Me perdoe, Marin... Eu fui um canalha, admito... mas eu gosto de você.  
- E pensar que eu briguei com o Aioria por sua causa! Como eu fui burra!  
- Você ainda pode ficar com ele, se quiser. Só peço que tente me entender...  
- Não, Apolo. Eu nunca vou entender como você pode ter feito isso comigo. Você é um covarde! – gritou a moça, antes de ir embora.  
Apolo olhou-a se afastar, sentindo pena de Marin. Não queria que as coisas terminassem daquele jeito, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser desejar que ela encontrasse a felicidade nos braços de outra pessoa.

A ruiva chegou em casa arrasada. Chorou muito, pensando em todo o tempo perdido ao lado de Apolo. Além disso, precisava se desculpar com Aioria. Ela o acusara de mentir sobre Apolo, e agora descobrira que o rapaz tinha dito a verdade.  
Mais tarde, foi ao apartamento dele. Aioria se espantou ao saber que Marin estava subindo, mas resolveu tratá-la com indiferença.  
Assim que ela entrou em sua casa, começou a dizer:  
- Eu descobri que você tinha razão sobre o Apolo. Peço que me perdoe por não ter acreditado em você...  
- Que bom que você finalmente percebeu quem é o seu namorado – disse ele, com ironia – Eu até posso te perdoar, mas quero deixar claro que nossa amizade acabou naquela noite, Marin. Eu não tenho mais vontade de te ver, nem de falar com você.  
- Aioria, por favor... Eu devia ter acreditado em você, mas achei que você tinha inventado aquilo para me separar do Apolo...  
- O fato de você achar que eu seria capaz disso só mostra que você não merece minha amizade... e muito menos o meu amor!  
- Me desculpe... Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui – afirmou a jovem com tristeza, antes de sair do apartamento.  
Aioria quis deixar o orgulho de lado e impedi-la de ir, mas não o fez. Marin foi embora, arrasada com o desprezo dele.  
Recordou-se dos momentos que haviam passado juntos. Do primeiro encontro, no dia em que chegara à casa de Saori... da ocasião em que ele a consolara, após uma discussão com Apolo... da noite seguinte à da festa à fantasia, quando ele a beijara pela primeira e única vez e pedira uma chance... Todos esses momentos tinham sido especiais, mas haviam ficado no passado. Ela perdera a oportunidade de ser feliz ao lado de alguém que realmente a amava. E acabava de descobrir, tarde demais, que também o amava...

No dia seguinte, Saori voltou da lua-de-mel. Ela e Seiya iriam morar na casa dela. Marin os recebeu com um sorriso, mas, em seu rosto transparecia o abatimento. Contou à irmã tudo o que acontecera durante sua ausência, e Saori prometeu fazer alguma coisa para reconciliá-la com Aioria.  
Porém, a alegria da jovem ao retornar da viagem durou pouco. Quando entrou no escritório, abriu o cofre para pegar uma jóia e descobriu que a maioria delas havia desaparecido.  
- Alguém roubou as jóias do cofre!  
Assim que soube, Marin logo desconfiou de Shina. Se ela não estava na antiga casa, para onde teria ido, e com que dinheiro? Saori ficou na dúvida se deveria avisar a polícia. Afinal, Shina era sua irmã. Então, decidiu contratar um detetive para localizar a garota.  
O que ninguém imaginava é que Shina planejava fugir do país com uma identidade falsa. Ela comprara uma peruca loira e uma passagem para a Itália, onde pretendia começar uma vida nova, depois de vender as jóias roubadas.  
O detetive conseguiu descobrir que Shina se hospedara em um hotel, e avisou Saori. Entretanto, quando ela e Marin chegaram lá, a irmã já havia fugido e estava a caminho do aeroporto. E, antes que Saori chegasse, o avião decolou.  
A essa altura, já não sabia o que fazer: se devia deixar por isso mesmo, ou se era melhor ir atrás de Shina e tentar reaver as jóias.  
Shina sentia-se vitoriosa. Venderia as jóias e compraria uma bela casa em Roma. Lá, faria de tudo para se casar com o primeiro ricaço idiota que aparecesse na sua frente.  
- Atenção, senhores passageiros, estamos passando por uma zona de turbulência – anunciou o piloto.  
"_A Saori pode até ter se casado com o Seiya, mas pode dar adeus às preciosas jóias dela. E eu ficarei livre para sempre da idiota da Marin!"_, comemorava Shina.

De repente, o avião começou a balançar de um lado para o outro. Os passageiros gritavam, assustados. Shina também se assustou, ainda mais quando a aeromoça gritou:  
- Teremos que fazer um pouso forçado! Protejam-se!

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu... quero te pedir desculpas.  
__- Por quê?  
__- Porque, se eu não tivesse aparecido, a Shina não teria pegado o avião, e não teria... – Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se dominada pela culpa.  
__Marin olhou para a garota e se comoveu. Não a responsabilizava pelo ocorrido. Ninguém tinha obrigado Shina a tomar aquele avião.__

* * *

- É que eu ainda não sei o que fazer...  
__- Você não quer ter o bebê?  
__- Claro que eu quero! Mas, como vou contar para meus pais que estou grávida de um entregador de pizzas? Eles são muito exigentes, e querem que eu me case com alguém do nosso nível social.... quando souberem, vão me matar!__

* * *

Shunrey ficou bastante nervosa com aquelas reações, mas Shiryu já esperava por isso. Ele a amava muito, e não queria estragar a vida dela. Sendo assim, decidiu se afastar da garota para sempre.  
__- Seu pai tem razão, Shunrey. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu – admitiu o rapaz – Eu vou embora.  
__Porém, antes que Shiryu chegasse à porta, a jovem gritou:  
__- Não! Você não pode me deixar! Eu... nós vamos ter um filho! Um filho, Shiryu!_

**Agradecimentos**

Pegasus Seiya: Gracias! Ai que maldade, tadinha da Shina, hehehe... algo me diz que ela vai sobreviver. Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil, né? Bjs.

Karol: Que bom que vc voltou a acompanhar a fic! Espero que continue, pq ela já tá na reta final (faltam apenas 2 capítulos). Vc viu o vexame do Aioria, tadinho? E o que achou da reação da Marin? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

Mila: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sua review me deu um novo ânimo, pq eu andava meio desencantada com essa fic. Ainda bem que vc curtiu! Espero que vc continue gostando dela e comentando. Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Comentários_**

_O próximo capítulo será o último. Por favor, não deixem de comentar!_

_bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 13 **

Segundos depois, os passageiros ouviram um estrondo. A aeronave aterrissara, sem que ninguém se ferisse gravemente.  
Quando todos desceram do avião, perceberam que estavam em um local deserto. Mais precisamente, em uma ilha.  
- Não estou conseguindo me comunicar com os controladores de tráfego aéreo – avisou o piloto – O avião sofreu uma pane, e perdemos totalmente o contato.  
Os celulares dos passageiros estavam sem sinal. Ao que parecia, estavam isolados naquele lugar desconhecido.  
Shina entrou em desespero. Se a companhia aérea não conseguisse localizá-los, as chances de sair daquele lugar seriam próximas de zero! E ela não podia aceitar, nem por um segundo, que talvez estivesse condenada a permanecer naquela ilha pelo resto da vida...

**Horas depois...  
**Saori e Marin já estavam em casa, mas não imaginavam o que tinha acontecido com o avião de Shina. Apenas quando ligaram a TV é que ficaram sabendo. A assessoria de imprensa da companhia aérea informou que o vôo no qual a jovem havia embarcado, com destino à Itália, desaparecera.  
Depois de ouvir a notícia, os olhos de Marin se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Ela morreu! – disse a jovem, em estado de choque.  
- Calma! – pediu Saori, embora também estivesse horrorizada com o acontecido – Talvez eles ainda localizem o avião. Não podemos pensar no pior.  
- Como não? O avião deve ter caído, sabe-se lá onde! E ela está morta! Morta! – repetia Marin, transtornada.  
Começou a chorar, descontroladamente. Por pior que Shina fosse, era sua irmã. Ela havia crescido ao seu lado, e viviam brigando uma com a outra... porém, apesar de tudo, eram irmãs.  
Saori não sabia o que dizer. Embora Shina só tivesse dado motivos para detestá-la, não desejava que tivesse aquele final trágico. E sentia muita pena de Marin por vê-la naquele estado. Estava com medo de que ela a culpasse pela morte da irmã. Afinal, se não tivesse aparecido em suas vidas, nada daquilo teria acontecido.  
No dia seguinte, Marin estava mais calma, após ter tomado alguns tranqüilizantes. A companhia aérea não conseguira localizar o avião, e todos já imaginavam que ninguém sobrevivera ao acidente.  
- Marin... posso falar com você? – perguntou Saori, temendo a reação da ruiva.  
- O quê você quer? – perguntou Marin, como se estivesse anestesiada.  
- Eu... quero te pedir desculpas.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque, se eu não tivesse aparecido, a Shina não teria pegado o avião, e não teria... – Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se dominada pela culpa.  
Marin olhou para a garota e se comoveu. Não a responsabilizava pelo ocorrido. Ninguém tinha obrigado Shina a tomar aquele avião.  
- Não se desculpe, Saori. Ela escolheu o próprio destino – afirmou a ruiva.  
- Mas... se eu não tivesse expulsado ela daqui...  
- Não pense nisso. A Shina deu todos os motivos para que você a mandasse embora daqui. Pena que ela não soube reconhecer a ajuda que recebeu, e retribuiu da pior forma possível.  
- Isso quer dizer... que você não está com raiva de mim, por causa do que houve?  
Marin sorriu, tristemente.  
- Claro que não! Por que eu ficaria? Eu até me sinto um pouco melhor, sabendo que eu ainda tenho alguém no mundo... – disse ela, voltando a chorar.  
Saori também começou a chorar, e sem dizer nada, abraçou a irmã.  
Dias se passaram, e as buscas pelo avião foram canceladas. A essa altura, ninguém esperava que houvesse algum sobrevivente.  
Shina e os outros passageiros continuavam na ilha, tendo que sobreviver da pesca e da caça de pequenos animais que existiam naquele lugar. A garota estava à beira do desespero. Todos os seus planos de luxo e riqueza haviam ficado para trás. A única coisa que ainda a mantinha viva era a esperança de sair dali algum dia.  
Para os demais, a vida tinha que seguir em frente.

Shunrey continuava se encontrando às escondidas com Shiryu. Planejava contar para seus pais que pretendia se casar com o rapaz. Entretanto, ainda não havia tido coragem suficiente.  
Numa tarde, estava na casa de Saori quando subitamente sentiu uma forte tontura. A amiga ficou bastante preocupada, e se ofereceu para chamar um médico. Mas Shunrey recusou:  
- Não é nada, já vai passar.  
Saori ficou desconfiada. Shunrey andava muito estranha ultimamente, sentindo enjôos e outros sintomas bastante suspeitos. Resolveu ser direta:  
- Você está grávida?  
Shunrey ficou pálida ao ouvir a pergunta. Mas não poderia esconder aquilo para sempre, ainda mais de sua melhor amiga.  
- Como você percebeu? – perguntou, assustada.  
- Está na cara, Shunrey. Toda hora você fica enjoada, e agora, essa tontura. Não sei como ninguém mais reparou nisso. Por que você não me contou?  
A jovem abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.  
- Eu descobri um pouco depois que você voltou da lua-de-mel. Mas aí aconteceu aquela história da Shina, e eu não queria te trazer mais problemas...  
- Que bobagem! Nós somos amigas ou não?  
- É que eu ainda não sei o que fazer...  
- Você não quer ter o bebê?  
- Claro que eu quero! Mas, como vou contar para meus pais que estou grávida de um entregador de pizzas? Eles são muito exigentes, e querem que eu me case com alguém do nosso nível social.... quando souberem, vão me matar!  
Saori suspirou.  
- É, não vai ser nada fácil. Mas você pode contar comigo! Afinal, vai ser meu sobrinho também...  
- Obrigada... – disse Shunrey.  
A garota resolveu levar Shiryu até sua casa e apresentá-lo a seus pais. Antes, porém, teria que convencer o namorado. Shiryu, que nem desconfiava da gravidez, continuava preocupado com a reação dos pais de Shunrey quando soubessem que ele era pobre.  
- E se eles não me aceitarem? – perguntou o rapaz, quando Shunrey contou sobre a idéia de um jantar em sua casa.  
- Eu fujo de casa para ficar com você – respondeu ela.  
- Tem certeza? Eu só tenho esse apartamento pra te oferecer... e você está acostumada com tudo do bom e do melhor...  
- Eu deixaria tudo para ficar com você – garantiu a jovem.  
Comovido, Shiryu a beijou. Ele concordou em conhecer os pais de Shunrey, embora estivesse com medo do que o aguardava.

Os pais dela ficaram muito curiosos quando contou que estava namorando alguém.  
- Quem é ele, filha? Nós o conhecemos? – perguntou Leiko, a mãe.  
- Não, mãe. Mas sei que vão gostar dele.  
- E o que ele faz? Onde trabalha? – questionou Akira, o pai.  
- Ele... ele trabalha na área de transportes! – Shunrey tentou desconversar.  
- Em qual empresa? – insistiu o pai.  
- No dia do jantar, vocês saberão – disse a garota – Agora preciso ir, estou atrasada para minha aula. Com licença.  
A jovem saiu rapidamente, antes que perguntassem mais alguma coisa. Mais uma vez, não tivera coragem de falar a verdade. E, como se não bastasse, tinha medo que percebessem sua gravidez. Passava o dia inteiro enjoada, e mal conseguia comer alguma coisa. _"Preciso enfrentar meus pais. Por mim, pelo Shiryu... e por você"_, pensava ela, acariciando a barriga.  
Seiya já estava desconfiando de que havia algo errado com sua irmã. Toda vez que ela ia à sua casa, passava um tempão conversando com Saori e Marin. Não sabia qual era o assunto, mas percebia que Shunrey estava estranha, sentindo enjôos a toda hora. _"Não pode ser... será que ela está grávida?"_, perguntava-se. Decidiu falar com Saori e obrigá-la a confessar a verdade.  
- A Shunrey voltou a se encontrar com aquele cara? – perguntou o rapaz, numa hora em que estavam sozinhos. Saori tentou se fazer de desentendida.  
- De que cara está falando?  
- Do entregador de pizzas, de quem mais seria?  
- Por que está me perguntando isso?  
- Vocês vivem de segredinhos. E eu tenho quase certeza de que ela... de que ela está grávida!  
Saori engoliu em seco. Não esperava que Seiya fosse tão perspicaz para descobrir a verdade. Mas resolveu enfrentá-lo:  
- E se estiver? O que você vai fazer?  
- Era só o que faltava! Grávida de um entregador de pizzas! Meus pais vão surtar quando souberem! – disse ele, pasmo.  
- Deixa sua irmã resolver a vida dela, está bem? Vamos cuidar da nossa...  
- Mas... eles são capazes de expulsá-la de casa! – insistiu ele, inconformado.  
- Se isso acontecer, ela pode vir morar aqui – garantiu Saori.  
- Ela é uma irresponsável! Foi se envolver justo com aquele cara!  
- Não seja preconceituoso, Seiya. Quer dizer que, se eu fosse pobre, você não teria se casado comigo?  
- É diferente... – disse o rapaz, abraçando-a – Eu me casaria com você mesmo que você fosse uma moradora de rua...  
- Até parece... – desdenhou a moça, antes que ele a beijasse. Depois disso, não tocaram mais no assunto.

Aos poucos, Marin estava superando a perda da irmã. Continuava dando aulas, mas agora que as férias estavam próximas, não sabia o que faria para manter a cabeça ocupada. Não queria pensar na morte de Shina, e muito menos se lembrar da existência de Aioria.  
Às vezes, quando ele ia à casa de Saori, ela ficava fechada em seu quarto para não encontrá-lo. Mas nem sempre era possível evitar um encontro com o primo de Saori. Certo dia, foi atender a campainha e o viu, parado à sua frente. Cumprimentaram-se friamente. Ele entrou, e ficou esperando pela prima na sala. Imediatamente, Marin subiu para seu quarto e começou a chorar. Queria conversar com ele outra vez, mas temia uma nova rejeição. Aioria já devia estar em outra, talvez saindo com outras mulheres. Infelizmente, havia jogado fora a chance de ser feliz ao lado dele.  
O que ela nem imaginava é que o rapaz continuava sofrendo por sua causa. Ele também queria conversar com Marin, mas seu orgulho o impedia.

Chegara o dia do jantar na casa de Shunrey. Ela não tinha revelado aos pais que Shiryu era pobre, mas não havia mais como fugir daquela situação. Logo sua barriga começaria a crescer, e eles descobririam sua gravidez. Para piorar, ainda não tinha revelado a Shiryu que ia ter um filho dele.  
Quando o rapaz entrou em sua casa, seus pais ficaram surpresos. Ele usava roupas simples: calça jeans e jaqueta de couro. Nem de longe era o rapaz "engomadinho" que eles estavam esperando. E quando o pai da garota perguntou onde Shiryu trabalhava, os dois engoliram em seco.  
- É melhor dizer a verdade... Eu trabalho numa pizzaria... como entregador – afirmou Shiryu.  
- Isso é alguma brincadeira? – perguntou Akira, desconcertado.  
- Não, pai – respondeu Shunrey, tensa – Ele não é rico, mas é o homem que eu amo e com quem vou me casar.  
- Só se for por cima do meu cadáver! – ameaçou o pai – Não criei você para se casar com um pobretão qualquer!  
- Acho que vou desmaiar... – disse Leiko.  
Shunrey ficou bastante nervosa com aquelas reações, mas Shiryu já esperava por isso. Ele a amava muito, e não queria estragar a vida dela. Sendo assim, decidiu se afastar da garota para sempre.  
- Seu pai tem razão, Shunrey. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu – admitiu o rapaz – Eu vou embora.

Porém, antes que Shiryu chegasse à porta, a jovem gritou:  
- Não! Você não pode me deixar! Eu... nós vamos ter um filho! Um filho, Shiryu!

**Próximo capítulo - Final**

_Resolveu ir até sua cabine antes do jantar para trocar de roupa. Aquele navio estava repleto de passageiros ricos, e ela não queria passar vergonha. Precisava estar apresentável. Quem sabe se ela não encontraria um novo amor naquele navio?  
Quando terminou de se arrumar, dirigiu-se ao restaurante. Ao entrar, a hostess perguntou seu nome, e depois da resposta, disse à Marin:  
- Um cavalheiro a aguarda na mesa 25.

* * *

Com o tempo, ela acostumou-se à rotina de caçar e pescar para sobreviver. Todas as noites, ficava refletindo sobre seu passado, e arrependia-se por não ter dado valor às oportunidades que recebera. Se não tivesse sido tão ambiciosa e vingativa, nada daquilo teria acontecido._

**Agradecimentos  
**

Karol: Então Karol, tá chegando ao fim mesmo... mas logo logo vou começar uma fic novinha em folha! Eu até entendo a atitude do Aioria... ele cansou de ficar "implorando" o amor da Marin, e depois daquele vexame que deu no casamento, então... fico feliz que esteja gostando da outra fic (não é tão nova assim, hehehe). E eu realmente gosto dos casais citados... todos são interessantes a seu modo. Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!

Nina: Pois é Nina, esse site só dá problema! Achei legal vc dizer que sua teoria foi confirmada, hahaha... mas isso dela perceber quem era o Apolo era questão de tempo. E o leãozinho é orgulhoso mesmo... vamos ver se ele muda de idéia no último capítulo... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Final**

A novidade caiu como uma bomba, e pegou a todos, inclusive Shiryu, de surpresa. Nunca poderia imaginar que Shunrey estivesse grávida.  
- Por que... por que não me contou antes? – perguntou ele, quando a moça se aproximou.  
- Não sei... acho que eu estava... com medo... – explicou ela.  
Akira ficara paralisado depois que a filha anunciara a gravidez. Quando olhou para a esposa, percebeu que Leiko havia desmaiado.  
- Mãe! – gritou Shunrey, ao se dar conta da situação.  
Pai e filha tentaram despertá-la, enquanto trocavam acusações:  
- Sua irresponsável! Como pôde engravidar, ainda mais de um sujeito desses?!  
- Não fale assim dele, pai! O Shiryu é muito melhor que os outros rapazes que eu conheço!  
- Ele não tem onde cair morto! O quê você espera, que eu sustente vocês e o seu filho? – gritou Akira.  
Leiko começou a recobrar os sentidos. Shunrey ficou mais aliviada, mas as palavras de seu pai a magoaram profundamente. Respondeu no mesmo tom:  
- Não, pai. Eu vou viver com ele, queira o senhor ou não. Nós não precisamos do seu dinheiro!  
- Você diz isso agora! Quero ver quando começarem a passar necessidades!  
Foi a vez de Shiryu intervir:  
- Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu sou um homem responsável, e vou cuidar dela e do nosso filho. Antes de saber que a Shunrey estava grávida, eu tinha decidido me separar dela. Mas agora, nada nem ninguém vai nos impedir de ficar juntos – concluiu ele, olhando para a namorada.  
- Se é assim, então pode pegar sua mala e ir com ele! – ordenou Akira – Você está me matando de desgosto. Mas já é maior de idade, e eu não posso fazer nada para impedi-la de destruir sua vida.  
A jovem ficou abalada ao ouvir seu pai expulsando-a, mas não quis demonstrar seus sentimentos. Sem dizer nada, subiu as escadas e foi arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto isso, Shiryu decidiu esperá-la do lado de fora.  
Akira continuava furioso, enquanto Leiko só chorava. Não queria que a filha fosse embora de casa, ainda mais grávida. Porém, sabia que seu marido era intransigente, e nunca aceitaria Shiryu como genro.  
Shunrey terminou de arrumar a mala e desceu as escadas. Despediu-se da mãe, que ainda chorava. Akira se trancara em seu quarto.  
A garota atravessou o jardim e saiu pelo portão, ao lado de Shiryu. Akira observou a cena pela janela de seu quarto. Sentiu uma grande tristeza ao ver sua "princesinha" sair de casa para se unir a um homem que não aprovava. Entretanto, Shunrey fizera sua escolha, e teria que arcar com as conseqüências.  
Tanto Seiya como Saori tentaram convencer Akira e Leiko a aceitarem o casamento dos jovens, mas o pai de Shunrey não queria voltar atrás.

**Três semanas depois...  
**No dia do casamento de Shunrey e Shiryu, todos estavam envolvidos com os preparativos da festa. A barriga dela já estava começando a aparecer. Estava feliz, mas não completamente. A cerimônia seria realizada na casa do irmão e da cunhada, sem a presença de seus pais. Esse fato a entristecia muito.  
Saori tinha convidado o jovem casal para morar em sua casa, que era muito ampla e espaçosa. Porém, Shiryu preferiu permanecer em seu apartamento. Só não pôde recusar o presente de casamento do irmão da noiva: uma viagem de lua-de-mel para a Tailândia.  
Naquela tarde, a noiva atravessou o jardim de braço dado com Seiya, que a conduziu até o altar montado para a ocasião. A cerimônia foi rápida, e quando terminou, houve uma grande festa para comemorar.  
Enquanto dançava com Shiryu, Shunrey tentava aparentar alegria, embora sentisse vontade de chorar por seus pais não estarem compartilhando aquele momento tão importante de sua vida. De repente, ouviu alguém dizer:  
- Seja feliz, minha filha.  
Ela se virou, e para sua surpresa, viu sua mãe. Abraçaram-se, enquanto lágrimas corriam pelos rostos de ambas.  
- E o papai? – perguntou a jovem.  
- Ficou lá fora, no carro. Ele está envergonhado por ter expulsado você de casa...  
- Eu quero falar com ele – decidiu.  
Elas se dirigiram até o portão. Shunrey avistou o pai dentro do carro, e foi até ele, que abriu a porta e desceu do veículo.  
O orgulhoso Akira olhou para a filha por alguns segundos e se emocionou.  
- Você está linda...  
- Não vai me desejar felicidades? – perguntou a moça.  
Hesitando, ele respondeu:  
- É claro que desejo sua felicidade. Mas acho impossível que você consiga ser feliz nessas condições...  
- Que condições, pai? Eu me casei com o homem que amo, e que é o pai do meu filho.  
- Ele não é digno de você, filha. Você deveria se casar com alguém do seu nível!  
- Shiryu pode ser pobre, mas ele é a pessoa mais digna que já conheci. E se o senhor tentasse lhe dar uma chance, descobriria que eu tenho razão.  
- Eu espero que esteja certa, Shunrey. Porque, se esse sujeito fizer você sofrer... juro que vou esfolá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!  
- Como você é exagerado, pai! – censurou a garota.  
Akira abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.  
- Eu peço perdão por não ter levado você até o altar. Eu queria muito ter feito isso, mas... cheguei tarde demais.  
Akira começou a chorar, e Shunrey sentiu pena do pai. Ela sempre fora a sua filha preferida, a sua princesa.  
- Tudo bem, pai – disse ela, abraçando-o – A única coisa que eu peço é que você aceite o Shiryu como meu marido.  
- Eu vou tentar – prometeu Akira.  
- Venha comigo. Preciso voltar para a festa.  
- Mas...  
- Por favor, pai. Faça isso por mim... e pelo seu neto – pediu a jovem.  
Akira concordou, e acompanhou a filha até a casa de Saori. Mesmo não aprovando o marido de Shunrey, ele e a esposa não queriam se afastar da filha. Por isso, decidiram deixar o orgulho de lado e aceitar o casamento.  
Shunrey ficou muito feliz ao ver seu pai apertando a mão de Shiryu. O tempo se encarregaria de aproximá-los.

**Dias depois...  
**Marin estava de férias, e sentia-se entediada. Foi então que Saori resolveu surpreender a irmã com um presente inesperado: um cruzeiro marítimo pelas ilhas gregas. A ruiva ficou pasma quando a irmã lhe entregou a passagem.  
- Mas, Saori...  
- Não diga nada! Você me disse que sempre quis conhecer a Grécia, e agora terá a oportunidade de fazer isso.  
- Não sei o que dizer...  
- Só me prometa que vai se divertir nessa viagem.  
Marin sorriu, e deu um abraço de agradecimento em Saori. Estava mesmo precisando de uma viagem como essa para relaxar. Ainda não conseguira esquecer Aioria, e apesar dele não ter aparecido na casa nos últimos tempos, tinha certeza de que mudar de ares seria a melhor solução para afastar as lembranças do rapaz.  
Como a viagem seria no dia seguinte, arrumou suas malas e cuidou de tudo o que precisava antes de embarcar. Saori já tinha providenciado seu passaporte e outros detalhes necessários.  
Na noite do dia seguinte, Marin admirava a beleza do mar no convés do navio, ao mesmo tempo em que se distraía com suas recordações. Pensou no quanto sua vida havia se transformado desde o dia em que Saori fora até sua casa e revelara que era sua irmã. Ela tinha mudado de casa, rompido o namoro com Apolo, Shina havia desaparecido no desastre de avião... E, o mais importante, ela se apaixonara por Aioria... só que, infelizmente, ela o perdera...  
"_Como fui idiota"_, pensava a ruiva, inconformada. _"Se eu tivesse percebido antes que Aioria era o amor da minha vida... agora, ele já deve estar nos braços de outra mulher"_.  
Resolveu ir até sua cabine antes do jantar para trocar de roupa. Aquele navio estava repleto de passageiros ricos, e ela não queria passar vergonha. Precisava estar apresentável. Quem sabe se ela não encontraria um novo amor naquele navio?  
Quando terminou de se arrumar, dirigiu-se ao restaurante. Ao entrar, a hostess perguntou seu nome, e depois da resposta, disse à Marin:  
- Um cavalheiro a aguarda na mesa 25.  
Surpresa, a jovem achou que havia algum engano.  
- Não conheço ninguém neste navio. Ele deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa...  
- Não, ele me pediu para confirmar seu nome e lhe dizer que está à sua espera.  
Marin estranhou muito, mas decidiu ir até a mesa indicada. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, mas, ao contrário do que a moça informara, não havia ninguém esperando por ela. _"Deve ter sido mesmo um engano"_, pensou, já se levantando.

Subitamente, dois violinistas rodearam sua mesa e começaram a tocar uma música romântica. Marin ficou surpresa, especialmente quando viu um rapaz se aproximar com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.  
- Aioria! – disse ela, espantada por vê-lo – O que está fazendo aqui?  
- A Saori me contou que você ia fazer este cruzeiro, e eu decidi comprar uma passagem pra mim – explicou ele, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da moça.  
- Mas... não entendo... você não queria mais falar comigo...  
- Não diga nada. Apenas me deixe ficar perto de você outra vez. Eu descobri que, para ser feliz, eu preciso do seu sorriso todos os dias... – depois de uma pausa, acrescentou – E dos seus beijos também...  
Ela olhava para o rapaz, sem acreditar naquela cena típica de contos de fada. Ele segurou sua mão e beijou-a, antes de dizer:  
- Você está linda, Marin. Quer se casar comigo?  
A jovem quase desmaiou diante daquela proposta inesperada. Antes que respondesse, Aioria a puxou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente. Algumas pessoas que estavam no restaurante bateram palmas ao presenciar a cena.  
- Eu te amo – sussurrou Marin, depois de recuperar o fôlego – Me perdoe por não ter acreditado em você.  
- E eu peço perdão por ter demorado tanto a te perdoar – afirmou Aioria, acariciando a face da moça com delicadeza.  
Após o jantar, Aioria levou-a até sua cabine. Marin sentia-se um pouco nervosa, mas bastou que ele a beijasse para eliminar completamente qualquer dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer. Lentamente, ele tirou o vestido da jovem, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo corpo dela. Marin também o despiu, e deixou que a carregasse em seus braços até a cama. Eles se amaram durante o resto da noite, até que, vencidos pelo sono, adormeceram.

**Meses depois...  
**Shina perdera completamente as esperanças de sair um dia daquela ilha deserta, assim como os outros passageiros do avião. Com o tempo, ela acostumou-se à rotina de caçar e pescar para sobreviver. Todas as noites, ficava refletindo sobre seu passado, e arrependia-se por não ter dado valor às oportunidades que recebera. Se não tivesse sido tão ambiciosa e vingativa, nada daquilo teria acontecido.  
Ela se envolvera com outro sobrevivente, de nome Saga. Era um homem de poucas palavras e, ao mesmo tempo, muito dominador. Ele dava as ordens, e Shina o obedecia. O mais irônico é que Saga estava longe de ser o milionário dos sonhos da garota. Ele era grego, e estava voltando para a Europa após cumprir pena no Japão por um assalto à mão-armada. Mesmo que conseguissem sair de lá algum dia, teriam que levar uma vida simples. Depois da queda do avião, Shina se deu conta de que as jóias que roubara haviam desaparecido misteriosamente.  
Suas irmãs, já conformadas com sua "morte", estavam muito felizes com o que suas vidas haviam lhes reservado. Marin ficara noiva de Aioria, e Saori descobrira que estava grávida pouco depois do nascimento do filho de Shunrey, o pequeno Yuki. O ultrassom revelara que era uma menina, e ela decidiu homenagear a mãe biológica que nunca conhecera, dando à sua filha o nome de Mitie.

No dia do casamento de Marin e Aioria, todos se reuniram na mansão para festejar o enlace. Depois do brinde aos noivos, Aioria pediu a atenção de todos e anunciou:  
- Muito em breve, Yuki e Mitie terão mais alguém para brincar. A Marin está grávida!  
A notícia pegou a todos de surpresa, mas ficaram felizes pelo casal. Depois de dar os parabéns à Marin, Saori comentou:  
- Só lamento pelo que aconteceu com a Shina. Apesar de tudo, eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui com a gente, compartilhando a felicidade da nossa família.  
- Eu também. Mas, esteja onde estiver, eu espero que ela também seja feliz – afirmou a ruiva.  
Depois de uma pausa, Marin revelou, com lágrimas nos olhos:  
– Eu estive pensando... se meu bebê for menino, terá o nome do pai. Mas, se for menina... eu pensei em colocar o nome dela...

Saori não disse mais nada, e abraçou a irmã. As duas jovens sabiam que, por mais que as pessoas brigassem e magoassem umas às outras, existiam laços que nunca poderiam ser rompidos... os laços de família.

**FIM**

**Agradecimentos  
**Nina: É Nina, para sorte da Shunrey e da Marin, as duas conseguiram resolver seus respectivos problemas XD. Gostou do final? Eu vou começar uma fic nova neste fim de semana (Meu destino é você). Gostaria muito que vc lesse, só que, desta vez, o casal vai ser Saori/Seiya (mesmo assim, te garanto que a história vai valer a pena). Bjs e obrigada pelas reviews! Vc é muito legal!  
Pégasus Seiya: Gracias mais uma vez! A Shina teve o que mereceu, depois de aprontar tanto. E tudo acabou bem para Shunrey/Shiryu, bem como para Marin e Aioria. Bjs!  
Branca Takarai: Fiquei devendo a fumacinha preta, mas ela arrumou o homem ideal para domá-la, vc não acha? XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

_Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fanfic! Ficaria muito feliz se comentassem o final.  
Só pra variar, eu gostaria de aproveitar esse espaço e fazer um pequeno "merchan" da minha nova fanfic UA. Espero que vcs gostem e a leiam tmb!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Fanfic: Meu destino é você**

**Capítulo 1  
**_  
- Verdade. Mas ele estava muito empenhado em comemorarmos seu niver. Acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você... – brincou ela.  
__- Fleur! – eu a censurei, com medo que alguém escutasse aquela bobagem – Sabe muito bem que eu namoro o Touma. Além disso, eu e o Seiya somos apenas amigos. E ele mal se recuperou do fora que levou da ex-noiva.  
__- E você foi a principal responsável por isso. Eu me lembro do quanto ele ficou pra baixo. Se você não se esforçasse tanto para animá-lo, acho que ele estaria deprê até agora...__

* * *

Antes de ter um ataque histérico, dei uma olhada rápida para a sala e senti náuseas. Havia uma embalagem com restos de pizza espalhada encima do sofá... latas de cerveja vazias, jogadas pelo chão... parecia que aquela casa não recebia uma faxina há pelo menos seis meses...  
__E Touma continuava jogando aquela porcaria de Playstation, totalmente concentrado.  
__Senti o ódio me consumir por dentro. Era meu aniversário, e ele havia esquecido. Nada de flores, nada de jantares românticos. Como era possível que eu namorasse um sujeito daqueles? E o pior, há quatro anos?__

* * *

Ele ficou meio assustado com minha atitude.  
__- Por que está assim, Saori? O quê eu fiz desta vez?  
__- O quê você fez? Seria melhor perguntar o que você NÃO FEZ! Vejamos: você não lembrou do meu aniversário; não me tratou bem; não me deu valor; não se esforçou pra melhorar em nada; enfim, você não cresceu! Você é um namorado medíocre! E eu não entendo como pude aceitar isso durante tanto tempo! – agora sim eu estava histérica. _


End file.
